Bijo ka Yajuu
by hispanicinuyashalover
Summary: It's Beauty and the Beast in Japanese. This story will not be ordinary disney movie. I hope that you will enjoy it. Might have lemons in the future... still pondering that thought. Please read and review!
1. Who Could Ever Love a Beast?

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone!!! I have a new story for you and do not worry I will update my other one as well. Anyways, it's just a simple little story and it's not original. The story is basically Beauty and the Beast but not all are the same. I hope that you will like my version of the story. Happy reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter One  
Who Could Ever Love a Beast?

Long ago in a faraway land, lived a half-demon lord by the name of Inuyasha. He was very handsome with his long silver hair, his golden eyes, muscular and toned body, fangs, and claws; however, his looks did not match his personality. He was cruel, stubborn, selfish, and cold-hearted. On a cold and stormy night, a very old hooded woman with a cane came to the castle's large double doors. She was met by Inuyasha and he was repulsed by her looks. The old woman was wrinkled in her visible places; her hair under the hood was white as snow. Her brown eyes were dull, she was short, and she had a wart on the side of her left nose.

"Milord, could you please let an old tired woman rest for the night." The old woman begged. "In exchange, I can give you the jewel of four souls."

The woman was visibly tired and she was freezing from the cold water that was dripping from her clothes but the lord did not care.

"I have all the riches a lord of my stature could have and I will not need this jewel of four souls of which you speak of." Inuyasha said very arrogant and very cold. "As for you staying here, your appearance is completely repulsive and I will not let anything that looks like you in my beautiful castle."

"But Milord, this is no ordinary jewel." The old woman said as she hid her expression of hurt. "It's a jewel that grants wishes."

"I don't care beggar woman!" Inuyasha said in anger. "Leave my castle grounds or I'll feed you to my dragons."

The lord was truly cruel.

"You're are cold-hearted, Lord Inuyasha." The old woman said with the voice of a young woman. "You saw my exterior and you were repulsed without looking at my inner beauty."

"What are you talking about you, old hag?" Inuyasha asked confused.

The old woman began to be engulfed in a pool of white light and she was transformed. She wore a white dress with the finest jewels imbedded in it and it covered from the top of her neck to her feet. Her dull brown eyes were full of light and life and her white hair was as black as ebony. Her skin was smooth, flawless, and creamed colored. She was a beautiful perfection. Inuyasha got on his knees as he begged for forgiveness but it was too late for him.

"Your heart is cold as ice and your soul is black as coal." The angel said. "I will put a curse on your castle, everyone inside it, and yourself. The way to break this curse is that you must fall in love with someone and that person has to love you back. I will give a fragment of the jewel and the jewel will be your hour glass. If the jewel is complete and you have not completed your task, the curse will remain forever."

"Oh please don't do this!" Inuyasha begged. "I promise I will make an effort to change!"

"It is too late for you, Lord Inuyasha." The angel said. "Once I, Lady Kikyo, bid you farewell the curse will fall upon you and the others."

"No Lady Kikyo!" Lord Inuyasha begged mercifully.

Lady Kikyo vanished into thin air so the curse began to fall. Inuyasha began to yell in agonizing pain as he started him transformation as a full fledged demon. Inuyasha clutched to his stomach and went to the floor as the pain was unbearable. His fangs and his claws began to grow long and deadly, his eyes were red, and his pupils turned blue. Inuyasha whimpered as his transformation was complete. Everyone in the castle transformed with little pain and the castle was also cursed just as Lady Kikyo stated. Inuyasha stood up and he went to his dorm. Inuyasha saw his transformation so he went wild. He was breaking everything breakable in his path and his anger grew. Once there was nothing else to break, he was calm. Inuyasha sat on his bed and he began to think.

"Who could ever love a demonic beast?" Inuyasha thought.

**Author's Notes: Alright fans so what did you think? Please honest. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Home

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story!!! I want to give special thanks to ElementalHanyou for her lovely review and I must say that she was my personal inspiration. =) I hope I can get some more reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast**

Chapter Two  
Home

In a small village, there was a beautiful priestess and her name was Kagome. She wore red and white clothing of a priestess and she had a bow and arrows with her at all times for the village was attacked every once in a while. Kagome had straight ebony hair, hazel eyes, fair white flawless skin, her scent was a very calming one for the demons and for the half-demons and she was the most beautiful woman in the village. She was envied by all single women and desired by single men. Kagome was inside a hut and she was putting herbs on a little boy's right leg. She began to wrap a gauze around the area where the herbs were and she was done.

"You're going to be alright, Sakura." Kagome said with a smile. "I'm just glad that the burn was not serious."

"Thank you, Lady Kagome." Sakura said. "Can I go play now?"

"I'm sorry Sakura but you have to wait for a day or two for it to heal a little more." Kagome said with an empathetic smile.

"Okay Lady Kagome." Sakura said. "Let's start cooking again mother before father comes home."

"Alright Sakura." Sakura's mother said. "Thank you again, Lady Kagome."

"You're very welcome." Kagome said. "I'll be back in two days to see how the wound is healing."

"Okay we'll be here." Sakura and her mother said. Kagome stood up and she went out the door. There was a tall wolf demon waiting for her so Kagome sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want, Koga?" Kagome asked irritated.

"Why I'm here to keep you company." Koga said while giving a toothy grin. "I'll always be here for you."

"I guess that's okay." Kagome said. Koga was a wolf demon that had long ebony hair and he had it in a high pony tail. His tail and his fur were brown and he wore plated armor on his chest. Koga is in love with Kagome and he thinks they're for the right reasons. His heart tells him that he's madly in love with her but his mind tells him take for yourself and make this village for your own. He also doesn't realize that his mind is overpowering his heart.

"When is your twin brother, Sota, coming?" Koga asked.

"Sometime today so I'm going to prepare a nice dinner for him with Grandma Kaede." Kagome answered with a smile. 

"Can I…" Koga asked as his question was cut short.

"No Koga, you're not invited." Kagome said seriously. "This is for family only."

"But I am your family." Koga said. "I'm going to be your future husband."

"I highly doubt that Koga." Kagome said. "We're only friends and I am not interested in you like that."

Kagome reached her hut and she put her things down. Kagome looked at a necklace on the floor and she smiled wickedly. Kagome hid the necklace inside her kimono and she went outside.

"Koga, close your eyes… I have something for you." Kagome said with an evil grin.

"Really?" Koga asked with a grin. "Oh Kagome, you really didn't have too."

Koga closed his eyes so Kagome put a necklace around him.

"Open your eyes." Kagome said. Koga opened his eyes and he was upset.

"This is not a nice gift." Koga said frowning.

"I think the subjugation beads are a great gift." Kagome said smiling. "Now let's see what will the word be."

Kagome put a pondering face and Koga was a little worried because the subjugation beads were used for multiple purposes like punishment, discipline, and things like that.

"I have it!" Kagome said. "Whenever I say this word, you will be at your hut for the grand total of three days."

"Three days!!!" Koga said outraged. "I can't possibly live without seeing you that long!"

"I can Koga and you will be able to do your daily routine and you won't be near me or this specific hut." Kagome said smiling. "Home."

Koga looked at her dumbfounded; however, Koga's legs began to turn to his hut and he was not going to see Kagome for three days.

"I'll get you for this, Lady Kagome!" Koga yelled in anger.

"Bye, bye Koga." Kagome said smiling as she waved. Kagome went inside her hut where her grandmother was and she was cooking dinner.

"Oh Kagome, that was really cruel of you for doing what you did to Koga." Kaede said. "I'm just upset you didn't do it sooner."

"Yeah I know I'm surprised as well." Kagome said. "Wow grandma and I thought I was bad."

"Yeah I know but he's the most annoying thing I've ever met." Kaede said.

"I know grandma." Kagome said smiling. "When is my brother coming?"

"You've been asking me that ever since he left." Kaede answered agitated. "You're getting aggravating."

"I know grandma but our birthday is coming up and I wanted to see what he's gotten me as a gift." Kagome said with a grin.

"You should think of others other than yourself." Kaede said.

"I did think of others other than myself today." Kagome said. "I got rid of Koga for three days."

"That's very true." Kaede said chuckling. There was a knock on the wood and the bamboo curtain went open. It was a boy version of Kagome but his hair was in a short pony tail at the end.

"Sota!" Kagome said. "You're finally home."

Kagome got up and she began to hug her brother so he hugged her back.

"Oh how I've missed everyone." Sota said. Sota and Kagome sat down so Kaede poured everyone some hot tea.

"How was your trip, my son?" Kaede asked.

"It was disappointing grandma." Sota answered. "Most of the people that I went too so I can extend my training believed in the same thing… Demons are evil and they're all alike."

"Don't worry about it brother." Kagome said. "They don't know what they're talking about."

"Yeah I know." Sota said. "How come Koga is not here?"

"He's gone for three days." Kagome answered squealing. 

"You used the beads on him." Sota said. Kagome nodded. "That is awesome sis."

"Yes I know." Kagome said. "I wish I could've done it sooner."

"Grandma, are you ready to go for that trip tomorrow morning?" Sota asked.

"But child, you just arrived home." Kaede answered.

"The sooner we leave, the earlier we arrive for our birthday." Sota said as he looked at his sister smiling.

"Okay Sota, you're always pleasing your sister." Kaede said.

"That's why he's my big brother." Kagome said smiling.

"Let's eat I'm starving." Sota said. Kaede and Kagome began cooking dinner and it was done quickly for it was leftovers from the night before. Kaede began serving everyone and they were eating as they were talking. Sota was telling them of how he met new people along the way and he gathered some seeds of new herbs that they do not have in their own herb fields.

"So Sota, where is my gift?" Kagome asked with a grin.

**Author's notes: Another chapter is up!!! That's awesome people. Well, thanks for reading and please review. I want you to be honest with me please. Thanks!!! =)**

**To Be Continued…**


	3. New Arrival no it's Arrivals

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone!!! I'm back! … Thanks to all those readers out there and future reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter Three  
New Arrival no It's Arrivals

"You think you're funny, Kagome?" Sota asked.

"No I'm just being honest and straight forward." Kagome answered smiling.

"Well, I'm not giving you your gift until the day of our birthday." Sota said seriously.

"That's not cool." Kagome said upset.

"That's too bad sis." Sota said. "You have to listen to your big brother."

"Shut up you're older than me by two minutes." Kagome said. Sota grinned.

"You two need to stop bickering." Kaede said. "I'm getting too old for those things."

"Sorry grandma." Kagome and Sota said. The trio finished eating dinner so Kagome washed the dishes. They all went to bed as the fire was dying out. Suddenly, there was a knock on the wood and a head peered into the hut. It was demon dog with magenta markings on his cheeks, a purple crescent moon on his forehead, golden eyes, milky skin, pointy ears, and silver hair.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, Lady Kagome but Rin is going into labor." The demon said.

"I'll be right there Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she was getting up. "Grandma come with me please." Sesshomaru went to his wife Rin so Kagome and Kaede followed him with some supplies. Kagome, Kaede, and Sesshomaru entered the hut and they saw that Rin was already in position. Kagome and Kaede got everything prepared and Sesshomaru went to Rin's side.

"Sesshomaru, I know that this is going to be hard for you to leave Rin's side but I need you to get me a bucket full of water." Kagome said.

"Okay Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru grabbed a bucket and he went to fill it up. With Sesshomaru's demonic speed, he was back in no time so he went to Rin's side.

"Alright Rin now remember the breathing routine." Kagome said. Rin began to 'who, who, hee' and Kagome knew the baby was ready to come out.

"Lady Kagome, please get it out!" Rin yelled.

"You can't yell while you're pushing so let it out now." Kagome said. "Alright Rin push!"

Rin began to push as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and she had an iron grip.

"That's a great push Rin." Kagome said. "Alright now do it again push."

Rin pushed again and Sesshomaru began to feel the pain in his hand.

"Rin, you're crushing my hand." Sesshomaru said in pain.

"Oh deal with it Sesshomaru." Rin said. "I'm the one in pain pushing your kid out."

The parents began to hear a baby's cry so Kagome gave the baby to Kaede to bathe him.

"It's a half demon baby boy… congratulations." Kagome said. The little boy was a spitting image of Sesshomaru except without the marking and his pointy ears. He had his triangular shaped ears on the top of his head just like a dog has.

"Oh Sesshomaru, he's so cute." Rin said. Rin began to feel pain again and Kagome knew why. "I'm still in pain Lady Kagome. What's happening?"

"You're having twins!!!" Kagome said excited.

"What?!" Sesshomaru and Rin yelled. Sesshomaru and Rin were happy and sad at the same time because not many woman survived a birth of twins or more baby and no one knew the cause of it. Kagome's and Sota's mother died because of this.

"Okay no time for yelling." Kagome said. "It's time to get this baby out."

"Okay Lady Kagome I'm ready." Rin said.

"Okay Rin push." Kagome said. Rin began to push as she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and Kagome began to see the head of the baby. "Alright Rin you push really well. I can see the head of the baby."

"Thanks I guess." Rin said.

"Push again Rin." Kagome said. Rin pushed again and the parents began to hear a baby's cry so Kaede gave the boy to Sesshomaru without letting go of Rin. Kagome gave the baby to Kaede so Kaede began to bathe her.

"Is it another boy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No not this time." Kagome answered. "It's a half-demon baby girl."

The little girl was exactly like her brother; however, she had black hair like her mother.

"We have one of each Rin. Isn't that amazing?" Sesshomaru asked. "You survived as well."

Rin didn't answer and he felt her hand go limp.

"Rin, please answer me." Sesshomaru said worried. Kagome went to Rin and she felt her neck to see if she had a pulse. She looked at Sesshomaru and she was gone. Sesshomaru's eyes began to tear up and he stayed calm because of the baby in his arms.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "She's not getting away from me that easily."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked with puffy eyes.

"I don't know yet." Kagome answered. Kagome began to surround herself with her aura and she also surrounded Rin.

"Lady Kaede, what is she doing?" Sesshomaru asked in amazement.

"I don't know child." Kaede answered. A small gust of wind entered the hut and it surrounded Kagome. Rin took in a deep breath as her eyes shot open so Sesshomaru and Kaede were shocked that Rin was alive.

"What just happened?" Rin asked shocked. "First, I was at heaven's gates when suddenly I opened my eyes to see everyone."

"I used my spiritual powers to bring you back to life." Kagome answered weak.

"Lady Kagome, that put you at high risk of death." Sesshomaru said.

"I know that but it was worth a try." Kagome said. Kaede put Rin's daughter into Rin's arms and Kagome fainted.

"Kagome!" Kaede said worried. Kaede went to Kagome and she went to check her pulse. "She's still alive. She just fainted."

"Thank goodness." Rin and Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru gave the baby boy to Rin and he went to Kagome. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and he carried her to her hut.

"What happen to my sister?" Sota asked concerned.

"She fainted." Sesshomaru answered. "You're grandmother will give you more details."

Sesshomaru put Kagome down in her bed so Sota went to her. Sota put a cold towel on Kagome's forehead to keep her cool. Sesshomaru went to his hut so Sota watched over his sister. Kaede had finished cleaning everything and she was ready to leave. She cleaned up Rin gently and carefully in the most needed areas and Sesshomaru went inside the hut.

"Lady Kaede, she's resting in her bed as Monk Sota watches over her." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay thank you, Sesshomaru." Kaede said as she being helped up by Sesshomaru. "Enjoy your twins."

"Thank you, Lady Kaede." Rin and Sesshomaru said smiling. Kaede walked out of the hut so Sesshomaru kissed Rin's forehead.

"I'm owe my life to Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"So am I and we shall name them Masaru and Kagome." Rin said.

"I really like that." Sesshomaru said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru and Rin kissed and they began to enjoy their newborn twins. Kaede entered the hut and she saw Sota taking care of Kagome.

"Do not worry so much child." Kaede said. "She will be up in a mere of two days."

"Two days then that means we cannot travel tomorrow." Sota said.

"You cannot travel but I can." Kaede said. "You will stay here with Kagome and I will hear no lip from you."

"But grandma you can't go out there…" Sota said as his grandmother's look shut him up.

"I told you not to give me any lip." Kaede said. "Now let's go to sleep."

Sota and Kaede went to their beds and they went to sleep.

"Kagome is so going to kill me when she finds out." Sota thought before drifting off to sleep. "I'm so going to be dead."

**Author's Notes: The third chapter is complete!!! Whoop woot!!! I can't believe it three chapters. Thanks for reading and please review. I want them honest and hard core. =)**

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Lost

**Author's Notes: I'm back people!!!! One of my friends, ElementalHanyou, made me realize that some of this information will cause questions later on. Don't worry those questions will be answered later on in the story and if you have more, don't be scared to ask. I'm sure that I'll be able to answer them. Thanks for you review and for helping me make this story a better one ElementalHanyou. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter Four  
Lost

It was morning and Kaede was ready to do her travel.

"Don't worry about me Sota." Kaede said. "I will be fine and I will be back before Kagome's and your birthday."

"I know that grandma." Sota said. "Be careful and take of her Shinto."

Shinto neighed as Kaede got on him and she headed east. Sota waited until Kaede was out of sight and he went into the hut.

"Oh little sister, you did something grand last night." Sota thought. "Grandma Kaede told me all about it and I'm very proud of you."

Sota never left Kagome's side and he was just glad that nothing was happening in the village. That would mean leaving Kagome unattended and he didn't want to do that. In the forest, Kaede was riding on Shinto and she thought she was lost.

"Oh goodness I think I made a wrong turn earlier Shinto." Kaede said. "This doesn't look at all familiar."

Shinto continued with the trail and they were at a torn path.

"Should we go to the left or shall we go to the right." Kaede thought. The right path was dark, scary, and you could hear the howls of demon wolves. The left path was bright and sunny, and you could also hear the birds chirping. "We should go the right path."

Shinto's instincts told him to go to the left; however, Kaede was bent on going to the right.

"Come one now." Kaede said. "Don't be such a scared cat."

Shinto went down the right path and they were getting cold and scared.

"Damn I should've went down the left path." Kaede said. "My grandkids are right. I am a stubborn mule."

"Let's turn around Shino." Kaede told the horse. They were going to turn around but they didn't see they way they came in. "Now we're even more lost."

Kaede and Shinto began to hear growls so Kaede turned Shinto around.

"Wolves!" Kaede said. "Let's go Shino!"

Shinto didn't have to be told twice to run like the devil was at his heels. Shinto was running quickly and Kaede was trying to fire arrows as she rode on Shinto. Kaede lost her balance and she landed in front of large gates. The wolves were on her tail and they were too many for her to go into combat with. Kaede went inside the gates and she closed them shut as she stopped the wolves dead in their tracks.

"Shinto, go back to the village as soon as possible." Kaede said. "Go for help!"

Shinto neighed as if he understood her so Kaede went to the path of the castle.

"This castle is put under a curse." Kaede thought. Kaede knocked on the door and no one answered. She knocked again and still no answer. Kaede went inside the castle and she made her presence known by calling no one in particular. Kaede felt a lot of demonic energy inside the castle and all of them were calm auras except one that was very strong and it was not near her.

"Hello is someone here." Kaede said. "I was wondering if I could have a place to stay and I will find my way home tomorrow."

A demon cat was on four legs with other another cat demon on two legs. They were both hidden and they were paying attention to Kaede. A four legged cat demon was very small with red eyes, she had a red jewel on her forehead, the tips of her tails and her paws were the same. The demon cat on two legs was the same at the small cat just with human characteristics.

"What shall we do Kilala?" The cat demon asked. A small demon fox child went next to Kilala and he heard what they were talking about.

"We shall let her stay." The fox child said.

"We can't just let her stay here Shippo." The cat demon said. "Lord Inuyasha will be furious."

"He'll get over it Sango." Shippo said. "I'm sure that Miroku would agree."

Shippo went in front of Kaede so she was startled.

"Hello there little fellow." Kaede said.

"Welcome my name is Shippo." Shippo said. Sango and Kilala went to Shippo and Kaede and Kaede knew she was right about the demonic auras.

"My name is Kaede." Kaede said. Kaede began to cough so Sango led Kaede to the fire.

"Oh your hands are freezing, Lady Kaede." Sango said.

"I am an old woman." Kaede said. A male demon cat on two legs went to them with a tray of tea and she served Kaede.

"Why thank you young man." Kaede said as she was about to sip her tea.

"My name is Miroku." Miroku said. "And you're welcome."

Kaede began to sip on her tea and the demons were just staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Kaede asked.

"You're not scared to be in a castle full of demons?" Shippo asked. "You are a priestess and I'm surprised you're not killing us."

"Oh young Shippo." Kaede answered chuckling. "I live in a village where humans, demons, and half-demons live in harmony."

"Seriously?" Miroku and Sango asked amazed.

"Yes… not all demons are alike and that goes for humans as well." Kaede said. Kaede felt the strong demonic aura near them so she put her cup down.

"You feel him don't you?" Sango asked.

"Yes I do." Kaede answered.

"He's our master and please forgive us Lady Kaede." Miroku said as everyone bowed. The doors busted opened and she saw a demon at the doorway. Kaede didn't fear this Inuyasha person for she's seen worse demons.

"What are you doing in my castle?" Inuyasha asked in anger.

"I was in the woods and I was lost so I came here." Kaede answered sternly. "I thought you would be to give me a place to stay for tonight."

"You're not afraid of me?" Inuyasha asked in his demonic voice.

"Of course I am not. Don't be foolish." Kaede answered.

"She's is a brave woman." Sango though. "But she is also foolish."

"Then I will make you fear me." Inuyasha said in demonic voice. Inuyasha roared in Kaede's face and she didn't even blink. She didn't show fear but she knew that the demon could smell it. "I'll give you a place to stay."

Inuyasha grabbed Kaede and she began to fear for her life.

"Don't do this!" Kaede said. Inuyasha took Kaede to the dungeon in the highest building of the tower. Inuyasha put Kaede in the cell and just left her there. Inuyasha went to the others and they were still bowing. Inuyasha didn't say anything and he went to his quarters.

"We are doomed." Miroku said. At the village, two days have past and there was no activity. Kagome began to groan and she fluttered her eyes opened. Kagome sat up and she saw her brother but not her grandmother.

"Kagome, you're okay." Sota said.

"Of course I'm okay." Kagome said. "Where is grandma?"

"She went on the journey on her own." Sota said flinching.

"She did what?!" Kagome said outraged. "How could you let her go on her own?!"

"She told me that she could take care of herself." Sota said. "She also told me not to give her any lip."

"Oh that old stubborn mule always gets her way."Kagome said. "Well, I'm going to bathe Sota and look after everything."

"Okay sis and I'm sorry." Sota said.

"Don't worry about it Sota." Kagome said. "She would've done it no matter what."

"Yeah I know." Sota said. Kagome grabbed her things to bathe so Sota walked around the village. Kagome reached the hot springs so she took off her clothing. Kagome began to bathe and she began to think of her grandmother.

"Please be okay grandma." Kagome thought.

**Author's Notes: Chapter four is complete! Please let me know if you have any questions and I will be pleased to answer them. Thanks for reading and please review. =)**

**To Be Continued…**


	5. The Messenger

**Author's notes: I'm back everyone! Thanks for coming back. I just want to thank all of the readers and the reviewers out there. Back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter Five  
The Messenger

Kagome finished her bath in the hot springs so she got dressed. She went back to the village and put her things down in the hut. She went to Sakura's home to check up on her so she knocked on the wood.

"Come in." Sakura's mother said. Kagome went in and Sakura was happy.

"Lady Kagome, you're better now." Sakura said in excitement.

"Yes I am Sakura and I came to see you to check on your wound." Kagome said. Kagome began to undo Sakura's bandage and it was completely healed. "Wow, it's completely healed so all you have to do is bathe and you can go back to playing."

"Really Lady Kagome?" Sakura asked.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome said with a smile.

"Mother can we please." Sakura said.

"We have to wait for your father and you know that, Sakura." Sakura's mother said.

"Okay mom." Sakura said.

"She's more and more like you were when you were a child, Lady Kagome." Sakura's mother said.

"Was I really like that?" Kagome asked. "You're just teasing with me, Yumi."

"No ma'am I am not." Yumi said. "It was really brave of you to do what you did, Lady Kagome."

"I had to do something." Kagome said.

"I'm sure of it." Yume said. "Your parents are proud."

"I know that." Kagome said. "I must go since I have to see Rin's new pups and to see how she's doing."

Kagome said her goodbyes and she headed to Rin's and Sesshomaru's hut. Kagome shed a small tear as she remembered her parents. Her mother died giving birth to her and her brother and her father died from an unknown cause when Kagome's and Sota's mother was pregnant at six months. The twins never met their parents. Kagome arrived at Rin's and Sesshomaru's hut so she knocked.

"Come in." Rin said. Kagome went in and the parents were playing with the parents. "Lady Kagome."

"How are the new parents?" Kagome asked.

"We're doing fine." Rin answered. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good." Kagome answered. "I just wanted to check on the pups."

"They're doing fine Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "I also want to thank you for saving my mate."

"It was nothing." Kagome said. "I didn't want to give up on her."

"We are in debt to you." Rin said.

"No it's my duty as a priestess." Kagome said. "What are their names?"

"Their names are Masaru and Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Kagome said.

"It's our duty as parents." Rin said. They all laughed but it was interrupted by a knock. Sesshomaru recognized the knock so he knew who it was.

"It's Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "Come in Jaken."

Jaken went in and it was a little green imp with really big eyes. He bowed to Sesshomaru and Rin and he did the same with Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a new message from the monk, Miroku." Jaken squawked. Jaken pulled out a scroll from his bag and he gave it to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "You're dismissed."

Jaken bowed so he left. Sesshomaru opened the scroll and he began to read it. Sesshomaru came to the end of the scroll and all of a sudden, his eyes went red.

"My brother is such an idiot lunatic." Sesshomaru said in a low growl. The babies began to cry because they were scared of the unknown aura.

"Sesshomaru, you need to calm down." Rin said. "You're scaring the babies."

Sesshomaru calmed down so the babies began to get calm.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"It's my idiotic brother." Sesshomaru answered. "Lady Kagome, I have some bad news."

"What does your brother have to do with me?" Kagome asked.

"He has your grandmother captive." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome's eyes grew wide and she became angry.

"Why in the world would he do that?" Kagome asked as she kept calm.

"Let me explain to you, Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru began to explain the curse that his brother, Inuyasha, was in but Kagome began to get more questions.

"If he's cursed, then why aren't affected by it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know either; however, the monk explained it to me." Sesshomaru answered. "He said that I'm not affected because I know the true meaning of inner beauty and I do not live in the castle."

"Even the humans of the castle were turned into demons." Kagome said. "I think that's a little unfair."

"Since they live in the castle, they had to pay as well." Sesshomaru said. "They served Inuyasha and some of them had the same views as him."

"You're a demon as well." Kagome said. "Why is it bad if Inuyasha becomes a full fledged demon?"

"It's not the same." Sesshomaru answered. "Once he becomes a full fledged demon, he will loose all his senses and his human heart. He will not know who's an ally or a foe. He will kill everyone in the castle and he will become an unstoppable killing machine. He will kill every living thing until he's dead himself."

"My grandmother is danger." Kagome said. "I must save her."

"You can't do that, Kagome!" Sesshomaru said. "It's suicide!"

They all heard a loud neigh and they recognized who it was.

"That's Shinto." Kagome said. Kagome ran out of the hut as Sesshomaru followed and they saw Shinto. "Shinto, calm down boy I'm here."

Shinto calmed down so Kagome touched his face. Sota went out of the hut and he saw Shinto.

"Shinto, where is grandma?" Sota asked. Shinto began to neigh and he was signaling for one of them to get on.

"Wait a minute Shinto." Kagome said. "I'll be right back."

Kagome went inside her hut and she got her cloak and her bow and arrows. Kagome got on Shinto and Shinto headed to where Kaede was.

"What's going on?" Sota asked confused.

"Lady Kaede has been captured by my brother, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru answered. "She went to go save her."

"What?!!!" Sota said outraged. "You knew what was happening and you let her go on her own!!!"

Sota was going to follow Kagome but Sesshomaru stopped him. 

"There is no use Monk Sota." Sesshomaru said. "She has to do this on her own and she's the only one for the job."

"I can't let her do this on her own." Sota said. "Other than grandma, she's the only family I have."

"I know Sota." Sesshomaru said. "You must take care of the village until they come home."

"I know." Sota said as he went to do the duties of a monk.

"Knowing my brother, he will only let Lady Kaede leave." Sesshomaru thought as he went to his hut. "Lady Kagome, please break the spell upon my brother."

**Author's Notes: Yes I'm done with another chapter! I guess I answered some of the questions. If you have any more questions, please let me know so I can answer them. Thanks for reading and please review. =)**

To Be Continued…


	6. Trading Places

**Author's Notes: Oh my goodness it is really hot today! Anyways, just want to thank all those readers and reviewers out there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.  
LadyBookwork (): Yes I will finish the story… just a chapter as a time. =)**

Chapter Six  
Trading Places

Shinto was galloping as fast as he could to where Kaede was and they arrived at the castle. Kagome looked at the ground and she saw Kaede's quiver with arrow and her bow.

"Grandma is here and I feel her aura in the tallest tower." Kagome thought. Kagome went past the gates with Shinto and she dismounted him. Kagome entered the castle and she was surrounded by demonic auras. Kagome was walking around the castle with caution and she was following Kaede's aura. Shippo was looking at Kagome and he was shocked to see her. Shippo ran to the kitchen and Sango was there washing dishes.

"Sango, you will never believe who I just saw." Shippo said.

"What did you see, Shippo?" Sango asked a little aggravated.

"I saw a girl!" Shippo said excited. "There is a girl in this very castle!"

"Shippo, have you been staring at the candle lights again?" Sango asked. "I told you that is going to mess up your vision!"

"No Sango!" Shippo said. "I swear to you there is a girl in the castle."

Suddenly, the kitchen doors were opened by a boy cat demon that looked exactly like Sango and a young demon wolf. The wolf demon had red hair done in two pig tails, fangs, claws, emerald eyes, and her fur was white.

"You will never guess what we just saw." The boy and woman said.

"I bet you just saw a girl." Shippo said with a grin.

"How did you know?" The boy asked.

"I'm telling Sango the same thing and she doesn't believe me." Shippo said. "I knew I wasn't seeing things."

"We need to keep an eye on her." The woman said. "She's headed towards Lady Kaede's cell."

"Oh no Kilala, come here please." Sango said. Kilala got on Sango's shoulder and Kilala began to purr. "I need to stop this girl from going to Lady Kaede's cell."

Kilala growled and she hissed.

"That's the girl's grandmother." Sango said. "I hope Inuyasha doesn't go ballistic."

"That's an understatement." The boy said.

"Stop it Kohaku." Sango said. "Ayame, help me with the dishes please."

"Okay." Ayame said. Ayame started helping Sango with the dishes so Kohaku and Shippo went to play. Meanwhile up the staircase of the castle, Kagome found a torch so she took it for more lighting.

"I hope that you're out of harm's way." Kagome thought. Kagome heard a loud coughing and she knew it was her grandmother.

"Grandma, is that really you? Kagome asked.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Kaede answered. "I would've thought Sota would be here."

Kagome grabbed Kaede's hand and it was cold as ice.

"Grandma, you're freezing." Kagome said as she took off her cloak. "Here, put this on."

Kagome gave the cloak she had on to her grandmother and she put it on.

"Kagome, you're in grave danger." Kaede said. "You must get out of here as soon as possible."

"I'm not leaving without you!" Kagome said. Kagome felt an evil aura so she gave her grandmother the torch. She was prepared with her bow and arrow and she felt the aura near.

"Kagome, get out of here now!" Kaede demanded. Kagome shot an arrow and she heard a painful howl.

"Don't worry grandma." Kagome said. "I'll save you."

Inuyasha revealed himself as she stood her ground and she was not afraid. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the neck but he didn't tighten his grip. Kagome looked at his body and she didn't see the arrow.

"I think you missed." Inuyasha said in a raspy demonic voice.

"So you're Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"How do you know of me?" Inuyasha said. "Speak wench."

"Not with that attitude." Kagome answered firmly.

"Kagome, he's going to kill you and you're giving him lip." Kaede thought. "You really are your mother's daughter."

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he tightened his grip a little.

"I'm here to save my grandmother." Kagome answered with difficulty in breathing. "She's sick and I need to get her out of here before she dies."

"She's my prisoner." Inuyasha said. "She cannot leave this castle until she's dead."

"Then I'll trade places with her." Kagome said. "Let her go free and I will take her place."

"No Kagome!" Kaede said outraged. "That's not acceptable!"

"You must agree to be my prisoner until the day you die." Inuyasha said as tightened a little more.

"I accept and I will give you the word of a priestess." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you're not going to do this!" Kaede yelled. "I will not allow it!"

"Consider this your goodbyes." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha dropped Kagome on the floor and she was coughing to regain air. Inuyasha opened the gate so Kaede went to Kagome.

"Kagome, what have you done?" Kaede asked. "You didn't have to do this. I have lived my life."

"It's the least I can do grandma." Kagome answered catching her breath. "You must train Sota."

Inuyasha grabbed Kaede and he dragged her outside.

"No wait a minute!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha ignored Kagome's cry.

"Kagome!" Kaede yelled. "Please let me be with her a little more!"

Inuyasha arrived outside and he whistled. A dragon demon arrived and he bowed to Inuyasha.

"I need you to take this woman to her village safe and sound." Inuyasha said. "Make sure that pesky horse follows you as well."

"Yes Lord Inuyasha." The dragon demon said. The dragon demon picked up Kaede bridal style and he headed to the village. The dragon used his hypnotic powers to make Shinto follow him to the village. Inuyasha entered the castle and he saw Miroku tapping his foot on the floor.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked aggravated.

"You have done a cruel thing, Lord Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "I cannot believe that you would stoop this low!"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked in anger.

"You have torn a family apart for you to be able to keep a prisoner!" Miroku said. "You should've let them both go."

"That's none of your business." Inuyasha said in irritation.

"That's a great thing to say especially when we're all cursed because of your selfishness, stubbornness, and stupidity." Miroku said in aggravation. "I want you to go up there and give her a comfortable room to stay in. The room will be in the north wing. I will let the maids know so the room will be freshened up for her."

Miroku turned on his heel and he headed to the maids quarters.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha went to where Kagome was and he didn't except what was coming. Kagome slapped Inuyasha's face and he was stunned by her bold action.

"You're a cold heartless person!" Kagome yelled. "I will never get to see her again and you didn't even give me a chance to say a proper farewell!"

Kagome got on her knees and she began to cry. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha began to feel guilt.

"Follow me." Inuyasha said coldly. Kagome got up with tears in her eyes and she followed Inuyasha. Kagome stroke her tears away as she thought of her family and the villagers so Inuyasha didn't smell the salt of her tears. "I will give you a chamber of your own and all the servants will be at your reach. This will be your new home so try get acquainted with everyone and everything except in the west wing."

"What's in the…" Kagome asked as she was cut off.

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Inuyasha growled as looked at Kagome. Inuyasha continued to go to Kagome's chamber and they arrived. Inuyasha opened the room and it was cleaned by the maids as Miroku said.

"This is huge and beautiful." Kagome thought.

"This is will be your new chamber and I will send some maids to get you dressed for dinner tonight." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not hungry thank you." Kagome said.

"THAT WASN'T A REQUEST!" Inuyasha yelled. "YOU WILL JOIN ME FOR DINNER WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Inuyasha slammed the door closed so Kagome fell on the bed as she began to cry.

**Author's Notes: YAY! I have chapter six done! Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and please review. =)**

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Destiny

**Author's Notes: Oh goodness I really need a break from homework so I'm going to update my stories. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter Seven  
Destiny

The dragon demon arrived to Kaede's village so he dropped off Kaede. Shinto arrived to the village as well so he removed his hypnotic spell on him. The dragon was sensed by all the fighters in the village so they went outside with their weapons ready. The dragon was shocked actually to see humans, half-demons, and demons in the same village and he saw Sesshomaru.

"Do not harm him." Kaede said. "He will take his leave now."

The dragon took his chance to leave the village and he headed to the castle. Sota went to his grandmother and he inspected her for any injuries.

"Grandma, are you okay?" Sota asked.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." Kaede answered. Kaede stood up with the help of Sota and she dusted herself off. "Villagers, please gather around!"

The villagers gathered around to listen to Kaede and some of the women and children got out of their huts.

"I have terrible news!" Kaede said. "Lady Kagome had been imprisoned by a foul demon!"

"Then we must go save her Lady Kaede!" A villager yelled.

"We cannot do that for she has given her word as a priestess to stay with him!" Kaede said. "She did it to save my life!"

"She has sacrificed herself for us numerous of times and we're not going to do anything for her!" Koga yelled. "That's selfish!"

The majority of the crowd agreed with Koga but Sota went in front of his grandmother.

"I can't believe you all!" Sota yelled in anger. "If you ask me, I think all of you are being selfish!"

"Monk Sota." The villagers said surprised.

"My sister has made a very difficult decision and we must respect it even though is going to tare us apart!" Sota yelled. "I know everyone will miss my sister dearly but this might be what destiny has for her and we cannot go against it. Maybe my sister's kind nature will change the demon to let her free! We will never know until that day comes! We must keep our heads held high and be strong her for well being. I know that I will keep her in my prayers so Kami will watch over her! I also ask you to do the same!"

The villagers were dumbfounded by Sota's speech and they knew he was right. The villagers bowed and they went to their huts. Koga went to Sota and Koga was furious.

"You just left your sister to die!" Koga yelled in anger. Sesshomaru heard this so he went in between Koga and Sota. "Get out of my way dog breath!"

"I will not let you talk to Monk Sota that way." Sesshomaru said calmly. "He knows what he's doing and I know that his sister will be safe."

"How do you know you mangy mutt?" Koga asked in anger.

"She's a strong woman and whoever messes with her, she can just simply purify them." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not going to let my future wife in the hands of a foul demon that could kill her in any instant!" Koga yelled at Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru punched Koga's face and he fell onto the ground. "You damn mutt."

Koga got up and he was going to hit Sesshomaru so Sota go in the middle.

"Enough!" Sota yelled. "I'm not going to tolerate anymore violence. Koga, I suggest that you go home…"

Once Sota said home, Koga began to go home and they were all confused.

"I thought the beads only worked when Kagome said it." Koga whined. "Damn this really bites."

"I guess Kagome made a way for you to be able to send him home as well." Kaede said smiling.

"That's good because I didn't think I could tolerate him." Sota said. "Sesshomaru, thank you for stopping him. You didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it Monk Sota." Sesshomaru said. "Koga didn't have the right to yell at you that way."

"Sesshomaru, for some reason I get the feeling that you're related to this Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"Yes I am. He's my half brother." Sesshomaru said. "Once Jaken, my personal messenger, gets here with a letter from Monk Miroku, I will let him know to tell Lady Kagome to write letters as well."

"You would do that for us, Sesshomaru?" Sota asked.

"Of course I would." Sesshomaru answered with a rare smile. "I'm sure that Lady Kagome would to hear from everyone as well."

"Yes she would so I'm going to write a letter right now for our birthday is tomorrow and she needs to have her birthday gift."

Sota left to his hut and he began writing to his sister.

"Those two will always be one no matter how apart you separate them." Kaede said.

"Lady Kaede, I must ask for your forgiveness." Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever for Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked.

"If it wasn't for me, Lady Kagome wouldn't be in this mess." Sesshomaru answered. Sesshomaru explained to Kaede what happened so Kaede gave him a warm smile.

"Don't beat yourself up for it Sesshomaru." Kaede said. "It was destiny for her to know. Don't you think it's bizarre that Jaken arrived when Kagome was there?"

"Yes it actually is." Sesshomaru answered. "He's never arrived when someone was inside my hut."

"You see it was destiny that placed her there." Kaede said. "Like Sota said, I will keep her in my prayers so Kami will watch over her and like you said, she will purify anyone that messes with her."

Kaede began to laugh and Sesshomaru began to chuckle.

"Well Kaede, I must get to my mate." Sesshomaru said. "As soon as Jaken arrives, I will give him the message."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kaede said. Sesshomaru bowed so Kaede returned the favor. They each returned to their hut and Sesshomaru was thinking about destiny itself.

"Was it destiny that brought me here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Was it destiny that put my mate in my path to change my ignorant ways."

"Sesshomaru, what are you thinking about?" Rin asked as she rocked Masaru.

"Destiny." Sesshomaru simply answered.

**Author's Notes: Wow! I think that was a little tedious (boring) chapter but it has to be part of the story so you won't get confused. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. =)**

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Dinner with Lord Inuyasha

**Author's Notes: I just want to thank all of the readers. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter Eight  
Dinner with Lord Inuyasha

There was a soft knock on Kagome's door so she dried her tears. Kagome opened the door and it was Sango and Ayame.

"Hello Lady Kagome." Sango said. "My name is Sango and this is Ayame."

"Hey and you can just call me Kagome." Kagome said with puffy eyes.

"We're here to dress you for this evening's dinner." Ayame said.

"Okay but I don't want to go." Kagome said.

"I know you don't, Kagome." Sango said. "Just show up and don't eat."

"Okay, I guess I can do that." Kagome said. Kagome let the girls enter so they began get her measurements.

"We're sorry for what happened." Ayame said.

"It's okay." Kagome said. "At least I know my grandmother is safe."

"I know that this won't solve your problems but I'm sure that Miroku could have letters delivered to them." Sango said.

"Really, would he do that?" Kagome asked a little cheerful.

"Of course he will."Ayame said with a smile.

"That would be wonderful because my twin brother's and my birthday is tomorrow." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh Kagome…" Sango said. "I wish that you would be there with him tomorrow."

"I wish the same thing but I can be there for him in spirit." Kagome said. There was a knock on the door so Ayame opened it. It was Miroku and she ushered him to enter.

"Lady Kagome, I am Miroku." Miroku said. "I'm sorry for what our lord, Inuyasha, has done to you. I'm also sure that you would like to have contact with your family."

"Of course I would." Kagome said with brightened eyes.

"I am going to send the messenger, Jaken, tomorrow morning to the village so I can send them a letter from you." Miroku said. "I will pick it up tomorrow morning."

"Oh thank you, Miroku." Kagome said. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"You're done with what you have to say so leave." Sango said.

"My dear Sango, don't say things that you don't mean." Miroku said. "You know that you want me here."

"No, I don't Miroku so get the hell out of here before I get Lord Inuyasha." Sango said with a grin. "You know what Lord Inuyasha will do to you if you were here right now. Imagine if my tongue slipped saying that you were here when she was getting her measurements done."

"Oh you wouldn't do that do to me now would you, Sango?" Miroku asked gulping hard.

"You know she will so get the hell out or I will tell Lord Inuyasha myself." Ayame said in a serious tone.

"Gosh, you two are so touchy." Miroku said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Okay what just happened?" Kagome asked. "I'm only getting my measurements."

"Lord Inuyasha doesn't like him near women especially his guests unless the woman herself doesn't have self-respect." Sango answered. "Miroku is a pervert and he will grope you."

"Lord Inuyasha doesn't accept this type of behavior." Ayame said. "He promised Miroku if he ever touched another woman inappropriately, he will cut him to pieces with his own claws and feed him to the dragons."

"Wow, would he actually do that?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Yes we would and a little more." Sango answered said smiling.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked. "This is something serious."

"It's not that Kagome." Sango said. "Underneath that rough exterior, there is a sweet and kindhearted lord."

"You just have to be very patient because there are a lot of layers to find it." Ayame said smiling.

"I guess me staying here won't be so bad after all especially with you here." Kagome said.

"That's so sweet Kagome." Ayame said smiling. "We will always be here for you."

"Not only that for some reason Lord Inuyasha lets Miroku grope me whenever he wants." Sango said a little aggravated.

"That's because you knock the crap out of him." Ayame said giggling. "He's also unconscious for half of the day."

"His silence does calm me down though." Sango said smiling.

"I think this lord of yours knows something that you don't know." Kagome said pondering.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"You mean you haven't figured it out." Kagome answered shocked.

"Um no we haven't that's why we're asking." Sango answered.

"Then I'm not going to tell you then." Kagome said with a wink.

"Come on Kagome." Ayame said. "You're going to have my brain racking over this one."

"It's very easy to figure it out and both of you are smart women." Kagome said. "I mean if your lord could figure it out I'm sure that you two can as well."

"Alright Kagome, I have the perfect kimono for you." Sango said smiling.

"Please let it be the red and white." Ayame said. "Please let it be the red and white. Please let it be the red and white."

"Can you shut up?" Sango said aggravated.

"Miroku is right." Ayame said. "You are touchy."

Sango rolled her eyes at Ayame and she ignored her comment. Sango went into Kagome's closet and she pulled out a red kimono with sakura flowers that surrounded the kimono.

"Oh that's beautiful." Ayame said. "Besides the one I was talking about is a kimono for when you're about to loose your virginity on your wedding night."

"Ayame!" Sango and Kagome said shocked.

"What? Kagome is going to be here for the rest of her life." Ayame said. "Might as well marry and mate the lord and get it over with."

Sango went next to Ayame after she put the kimono on Kagome's bed and she slapped her upside the head.

"Ouch!" Ayame said as she winced in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"Sometimes you are so clueless." Sango answered. "Kagome, go ahead and bathe and we will dress you when you're finished."

"Oh thank you." Kagome said relieved. "I thought you were going to dress me without me getting cleaned."

"Oh no Kagome, Sango and I wouldn't do that to you." Ayame said. "Besides you have to impress Lord Inuyasha."

"Oh my goodness Ayame." Sango said. "Shut up with your stupid crap."

"It's the truth." Ayame said with a grin. "I'm sure that Kagome's smell will intoxicate Lord Inuyasha's senses."

"Anyways, the tub is already full of water and don't worry it's not cold." Sango said. "The maids did it when they were freshening up your room and they made sure that the water was boiling hot so when you did take a shower the water would be warm."

"Thank you." Kagome said. "You can wait in the room."

Kagome went to bathe so Sango and Ayame sat on Kagome's bed.

"I wonder what Kagome was talking about." Ayame said.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"That Lord Inuyasha knows something that we don't." Ayame answered.

"Oh that, I wouldn't worry about it too much." Sango answered. In the bath, Kagome was bathing and she was very relaxed.

"Me mated to Lord Inuyasha." Kagome thought. "How could I mate a person that separated me from my family?"

Kagome submerged herself in the water so her entire body and hair were wet.

"Maybe someday I will grow to love him." Kagome thought. "I'm sure that he will change little by little."

"He can't stay mean forever." Kagome thought with a smile. Kagome began washing her body and her hair so she could get over with this dinner of hers. Kagome finished so she wrapped her body and her hair in towels. She let the dirty water drain and she went with the girls.

"I don't have any undergarments." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it." Ayame said seductively. "Let it free and its easier access for Lord Inuyasha."

"I swear you're one of the most perverted people I've met in my life." Sango said as she held the bridge of her nose. "Even Miroku has more self-control than you do."

Kagome went to a platform so the girls could dress her and she took off the towel that wrapped around her body.

"I'm really tempted to send you down there with no clothes." Ayame said. "You're body is smoking hot."

"Thanks I guess." Kagome said blushing. Kagome's body was very toned and muscular for she does fight a lot of demons and she trains everyday with any species in the village. Sango and Kagome began dressing Kagome and Kagome was mesmerized with the silk of the kimono.

"This is one of the most expensive and finest silks in all of the lands." Sango said. "You're going to make it look good."

Sango and Ayame finished dressing Kagome so they took off the towel wrapped around her head.

"Let's leave the hair down." Ayame said. Ayame put some sandals in front of Kagome so she slipped into them.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked.

"You look beautiful, Kagome." Sango answered. "Let's escort you to Lord Inuyasha."

Ayame opened Kagome's room door and all three girls went out. Ayame closed Kagome's room door so Ayame and Sango escorted Kagome to the dining room.

"I wonder what Lord Inuyasha will think." Kagome thought.

**Author's Notes: Oh goodness! I'm done with this chapter! I can't wait for the next one. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Lilacs and Honey

**Author's Notes: Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter Nine  
Lilacs and Honey

Inuyasha and Miroku were in the dining room waiting for the girls and Inuyasha was growing impatient. He began to walk back and forth and Miroku was quickly annoyed.

"You need to calm down." Miroku said.

"How can I calm down when she's not here yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Women do take a long time to get ready." Miroku answered. "They're trying to impress."

"She doesn't need to impress me." Inuyasha said as he touched his slapped cheek.

"She's a very beautiful woman." Miroku said. Inuyasha snarled at Miroku like he was protecting his mate. "You know that the only woman for me is Sango."

"Whatever pervert." Inuyasha said. "She's very beautiful and her scent of lilacs and honey is so intoxicating."

"Do you think she'll be the one to brake the spell?" Miroku asked.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Inuyasha answered. "She's way too beautiful to fall for a beast."

"Don't think so low of yourself." Miroku said. "You have great qualities about yourself."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"You have an amazing body, you have incredible speed, you can be nice, and…" Miroku said as he thought. "Your dog ears are a big plus with the ladies."

"I don't like them to be touched." Inuyasha said.

"You might have to make an exception for her." Miroku said. "You also have to control that bad temper of yours."

"I don't have a bad temper!" Inuyasha yelled.

"See what I mean." Miroku said with a raised brow. Inuyasha began to smell lilacs and honey so he knew that Kagome was near. Inuyasha went next to Miroku and the doors were being opened by Sango and Ayame.

"We present to you…" Ayame said.

"Lady Kagome." Sango said. Kagome began to walk through the doors and Inuyasha was mesmerized. The color red made Kagome brilliant and the sakura blossoms matched her natural beauty.

"Good evening Lord Inuyasha." Kagome said as she bowed.

"Why is she being nice to me?" Inuyasha thought as he bowed back.

"Good evening Lady Kagome." Inuyasha said. Sango, Miroku, and Ayame left the dining room and they both heard a loud slap and a conversation.

"Damn it Miroku." Sango said. "You have a great way to ruin a great moment."

"I'm sorry Sango." Miroku said as he was rubbing his cheek. "It was calling out to me."

Sango huffed so she left to the kitchen as Ayame followed.

"Don't leave me behind." Miroku said.

"Then walk faster." Ayame said. Inside the dinning room, Kagome was giggling and it was the first time Inuyasha has heard it. Her giggles were like a melody to him.

"Those giggles are wonderful." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you." Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's chair so she sat down.

"I'm actually remembering my etiquette classes." Inuyasha thought with a smile. Inuyasha sat a few chairs next to her and Kagome wondered why.

"You can sit a little closer." Kagome said. "I'm not scared of you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and he was surprised that she was being straight forward. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Kagome was pondering.

"Why am I acting this way?" Kagome thought. "I don't think I'll be able to be with him. Those other thoughts were demented."

"Kagome, are okay?" Inuyasha asked concerned. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's eyes and he saw how concerned he was.

"Maybe this could work out." Kagome thought. "I mean I'll be living here until I'm dead might as well get to know him."

"Okay I think you're not okay." Inuyasha said worried. "Do you need to lay down?"

Kagome was pushed out of her thoughts as she felt the aura next to her become worried.

"Oh yes I'm fine sorry." Kagome said.

"You're regretting me being next to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh no it's not that whatsoever." Kagome answered. "I was wondering if I could get to know you better."

"Yeah you can but it's there is not a lot to talk about." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sure that we can find out things sooner or later." Kagome said smiling. Her smile was captivating and Inuyasha was falling in love with her.

"Damn it, I can't fall in love with her." Inuyasha thought. "She will never love me back."

"What's for dinner?" Kagome asked. "I'm famished."

"We're having vegetable soup." Inuyasha answered. "Is that good with you?"

"Yes that's absolutely fine." Kagome answered smiling. Kohaku brought two bowls and he placed them in front of them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kohaku answered.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said.

"You're welcome." Kohaku answered a little startled. Kohaku went back to the kitchen so the two began to eat.

"Do you like it here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm getting use to it." Kagome answered. "It's a beautiful castle."

"Thank you." Inuyasha thought.

"It's because of Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked startled.

"It's because of Sesshomaru that I know of you." Kagome answered as she ate.

"Oh he's my older half brother." Inuyasha said. "How do you know of him?"

"He lives in the village I use to live in." Kagome answered.

"He was actually the smart one to leave this castle." Inuyasha said as he ate.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Oh because he wouldn't be lonely like I am now." Inuyasha answered.

"You have a niece and a nephew." Kagome said. "They're twins."

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"Yes you do." Kagome answered. "They are Masaru and Kagome."

"Did Sesshomaru's mate survive?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha knew of Sesshomaru's mate and he knew that she was a human. Twin births in humans were uncommon; however, it was in demons.

"No she did not." Kagome answered. "However, I revived her."

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked curious. Kagome began telling Inuyasha how she saved Rin and he was fascinated. "You're an amazing woman, Kagome."

"Thank you, Lord Inuyasha." Kagome said blushing.

"Oh please call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said.

"It wouldn't be fair to the others Kagome said.

"Okay if it makes you feel better, you can call me Inuyasha in private." Inuyasha said.

"Okay." Kagome said smiling. The couple continued eating and they were done fairly quickly. Kagome was going to get up so Inuyasha helped her by pulling out the seat out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha and Kagome headed to Kagome's chambers and Kagome tripped. Inuyasha caught her just in time and they were gazing in each others' eyes. Inuyasha's and Kagome's hearts were starting to beat fairly quickly for they saw something more in each others' eyes. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and she brushed her kimono out.

"Thank you." Kagome said. "I'm a little of klutz sometimes."

"You're a beautiful klutz." Inuyasha said blushing. Inuyasha and Kagome continued to her chambers and they were mostly silent.

"Thank you for dinner it was very lovely." Kagome said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something without you getting mad?" Kagome asked.

"I'll try but I won't guarantee anything." Inuyasha said.

"Okay." Kagome said. "Earlier in the dungeon, are you really that evil or you're just putting on an act?"

"Do be honest with you I really don't know." Inuyasha said. "I don't know why I acted that way."

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome said. "It was just a question."

The couple arrived to Kagome's chambers so Inuyasha opened the door.

"Will I meet you for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes you will Milord." Kagome answered.

"Okay I will be waiting for you." Inuyasha said.

"I hope I won't keep you long." Kagome said. "I do like to sleep in."

"It's okay take your time." Inuyasha said. "And Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry for everything." Inuyasha said. "Good night."

Inuyasha closed the door to Kagome's chamber and Kagome was speechless.

"Inuyasha is feeling guilt for what he's done." Kagome thought. "He's truly not a bed person if you really think about it."

Kagome saw a desk with paper and an ink feather.

"I almost forgot." Kagome thought. "Miroku will be here tomorrow morning to pick up the letter."

Kagome sat down on the desk chair and he began to write to her family.

"I guess it won't be so bad living here forever after all." Kagome thought.

**Author's Notes: Aw! Kagome and Inuyasha are getting along better than I expected; a lot better than I expected. I mean she's right. If she's going to stay there for the rest of her life might as well get to know the guy. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	10. A Lasting Gift

**Author's Notes: I just want to thank all those readers out there. Also, special thanks to ElementalHanyou for her review. Thanks it's really appreciated! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter Ten  
A Lasting Gift

Kagome had written her brother a letter and she sealed it with a stamp that was left for her. She removed her kimono and she went to sleep bare for she had no undergarments. She covered herself with the blankets made out of silk and she fell asleep quickly. Morning came rather quickly for Kagome and the rays of the sun were hitting her face. Kagome got out of bed and she saw a stack of clean undergarments. She went to put some on and her clothing of a priestess was washed. Kagome was dressed and she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed the letter and she went to the door. She opened the door and it was Miroku.

"Good morning Lady Kagome." Miroku said. "I see that you've slept well."

"Yes thank you." Kagome said. "Here is the letter."

Kagome handed the letter to Miroku and he bowed.

"I just wanted to let you know that your breakfast is ready." Miroku said. "Lord Inuyasha is already waiting for you."

"Oh okay." Kagome said. "Thank you again, Miroku."

"You're welcome." Miroku said. Miroku left so Kagome closed the door. Kagome went to her bathroom and she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She brushed her hair and she glanced at herself in the mirror. Kagome opened the door and she was scared for Shippo was at the door.

"Oh I'm sorry to frighten you." Shippo said as he bowed. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh don't worry about it." Kagome said smiling. "My name is Kagome, what is your name?"

"My name is Shippo and I'm here to escort you to the dining room." Shippo answered.

"Oh that's very sweet of you." Kagome said. "I still don't know my way around the castle."

Shippo smiled.

"Oh don't worry about that." Shippo said. "You'll learn in no time."

Kagome closed the door to her room and she followed Shippo to the dining room. Kagome opened the large door and she saw Inuyasha sitting on a chair waiting for her. Inuyasha went to her with grace and he smiled.

"Good morning Lord Inuyasha." Kagome said as she bowed.

"Good morning Milady." Inuyasha said. "Shippo, you are dismissed."

Shippo bowed and he went to the kitchen. Inuyasha led Kagome to her seat and he pulled out the chair for her.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"You're welcome." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha sat at his chair and he noticed that Kagome was all smiles. "What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean Milord?" Kagome asked smiling.

"What I mean is, you gracing me with that unique and beautiful smile of yours." Inuyasha answered as he shocked himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome answered smiling. "Today is my twin brother's and my birthday."

"Oh." Inuyasha said feeling guilt. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Kagome said smiling.

"I have to make it up to her." Inuyasha thought. Kohaku brought breakfast to the table and he gave a plate to each. It was miso soup with rice. There was a knock at the door and someone opened it. It was Jaken with a bouquet of beautiful and elegant flowers, a letter, and a box. Inuyasha began to get jealous because he knew that those gifts were for Kagome and he was going to demand who they were from.

"I apologize for interrupting Lord Inuyasha but I must deliver this to Lady Kagome." Jaken said bowing. Jaken gave Kagome the flowers, the letter, and the box and Kagome hugged him.

"Thank you." Kagome said smiling.

"You're welcome, Lady Kagome." Jaken said bowing. Jaken bowed to Inuyasha and he left after he closed the dining room door. Kagome opened the letter first and she began to read it.

_My dear sweet sister:_

_First off I would like to wish you a great birthday. It is a sad day for the both of us; however, we are with each other in mind and in spirit. I wish I could see you one last time and give ourselves a proper farewell. It was a little hectic when grandma came back and told all of the villagers what happened. Koga wanted to go save you from this demon that has captured you but grandmother told him not to because this is destiny. I became angry when the villagers began to side with Koga so I protected grandma as I began to give a speech. I wish you were there… I know you would've been proud. The villagers realized I was right so they headed to their huts. Koga was furious when they refused to come find you. He was also going to strike me until Sesshomaru struck him first._

Kagome gasped lightly.

"I'm going to purify Koga when I see him the next time." Kagome thought.

_Sesshomaru protected me from Koga's anger and I was glad he was there. I didn't want to accidentally purify him. I also want to thank you for letting us have the power to send him 'home'. It's a great feeling not seeing him around for a while. _

__Kagome smiled.

_These beautiful flowers were picked up by Sesshomaru and it was a gift from him, grandma, Rin, and the twins. The flowers are grown in a place where only flying demons could reach so grandma put a spell on that will make them last for eternity. They're beautiful, aren't they? She did the same with your gift from me. I hope that you like it. It's nothing much but it reminded me of you; the beauty and the fragileness. Rin's and Sesshomaru's twins are growing beautifully and they're getting bigger by the day. I hope that you have a wonderful birthday my sweet sister. I will keep in touch with you and I will be waiting for your reply._

_With all my love,_

_Sota_

__Kagome's eyes were glowing in happiness as she was closing the letter and she looked at Inuyasha.

"Who are these gifts from?" Inuyasha asked with a little jealousy.

"The flowers are from Sesshomaru, Rin, the twins, and my grandmother." Kagome answered as she noticed the jealousy in Inuyasha's voice. "This gift is from Sota, my twin brother."

Kagome grabbed Sota's gift and she began to open the box. It was a necklace make out of her favorite flowers, lilies. The flowers were real for Kagome can still the freshness of them. The strap of the necklace were the actually the stems themselves and it was long enough for her to put it over her head. The necklace reached over Kagome's full breast and Inuyasha was staring.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome asked.

"Yes it is." Inuyasha answered. "Start your breakfast without me, I'll be right back."

Inuyasha got up and he headed out the doors of the dinning room.

"Okay." Kagome said. Kagome started to eat her breakfast and Inuyasha went to the kitchen.

Inuyasha arrived to the kitchen and the kitchen staff was surprise to see him there.

"Lord Inuyasha." Sango said shocked as she bowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I know that I'm never here but this is very important." Inuyasha answered. "It's about Kagome."

Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku awed and Inuyasha growled.

"Touchy." Miroku said.

"It's Kagome's birthday today and…" Inuyasha said trailing off.

"You want us to make a special dinner for her." Ayame finished his sentence.

"Yes I want you to do that." Inuyasha said. "I also need a gift for her."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull and Miroku wrapped his around Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't worry my friend." Miroku said. "I'm sure that Ayame and Sango can come up with a great gift especially if you supply the cash."

"Yeah, I can do that." Inuyasha said as his ears were standing up again. Inuyasha left and he came back quickly. "Here is some money and please buy her something nice."

Inuyasha gave the money to Sango because he doesn't trust Ayame with money.

"Miroku have the maids clean the entire castle except the west wing of course." Inuyasha said.

"As soon as we're done here, Ayame and I will go into town." Sango said. "The others can start making the feast and make sure that the band of seven is here to help you."

"Why do you think we need their help?" Kohaku asked. "We can handle it on our own."

"I know you can but you'll have Miroku with you." Sango answered.

"Yeah you're right." Shippo said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Miroku asked confused.

"You're a lazy ass that's what we mean." Shippo and Kohaku said. Ayame and Sango started to giggle as Miroku frowned.

"Lord Inuyasha, all you have to do is keep her busy and out of the kitchen and the dining room." Ayame said.

"But what are we going to do for lunch?" Inuyasha asked.

"A picnic in the garden sounds very romantic." Miroku answered with a grin. "That way you can also begin your conquest on claiming her."

"That's a great idea Miroku." Ayame said grinning. "Maybe it will lead to the action of it."

"Don't talk like that in front of the kids!" Sango said as she slapped Miroku and Ayame upside the head. Inuyasha lightly blushed at the thought of claiming Kagome but he erased all that hope away.

"Alright quit playing around." Inuyasha said aggravated. "I want this day to be as perfect as possible and try not to make mistakes."

Inuyasha left the kitchen so everyone began to work.

"I'm going to get the band of seven." Shippo said as he ran out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to the maids to tell them to clean up." Miroku said. Miroku left the kitchen and he went to the maids.

"Don't worry Kohaku, we won't let you clean this mess alone." Sango said smiling. Kohaku sighed in relief so Sango, Ayame, and he began to clean up.

"Lady Kagome is changing Lord Inuyasha and drastically." Ayame said.

"I'm just glad it's for the better." Sango said.

**Author's Notes: There is chapter ten of the story. I hope that you liked it. Thank you for reading and please review. =)**

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Save Me

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry everyone for taking so long in updating the story! I hope that you can forgive me. I've been so busy with school and work and it was just crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter Eleven  
Save Me

At the village, Sota has received Kagome's letter and he began to read it in the privacy of the gardens.

_Dear big brother:_

_On this day, I would like to wish to you the greatest birthday ever. Unfortunately, we are not together to celebrate these wonderful twenty years of life; however, we're in each other's hearts and thoughts. I am adjusting fairly well in the castle and I am fortunate that I have a chamber all to myself. I would not like being in a cell for the rest of my life. Everyone here is very nice. The demon that has captured me goes by the name of Inuyasha. He is Sesshomaru's younger brother. He does have a rough exterior but I'm sure that I'll be able to bring those walls down. Kindness does go a long way. Anyways, I'm sure that you've realized that you can send Koga 'home' whenever you mention the word. Since he bothers all of us, might as well all of us have the power to send him 'home'. _

__Sota smiled.

_I miss all of you already even though it's been just a day but it seems like an eternity that I have not seen you and the others. Maybe when I have been living here for a while, Inuyasha can take me to the village to visit. I think that would be a great idea. I cannot help but feel that this birthday will be unforgettable on my part. Anyways, I really do not have much to say since I just got to the castle. Please tell everyone that I miss them and that I love them very much. Take good care of everything big brother. I am sure that you will do great. _

_With all my love,_

_Kagome_

Sota folded the letter and he placed it in his robes.

"Kagome, my dear little sister, I hope that Kami will protect you from anything that could harm you." Sota thought. "For some reason, I have a feeling that this Inuyasha fellow will make sure that he will make sure of that."

Sota got up from where he was sitting and he went to the village to check up on things.

At Inuyasha's castle, Inuyasha was in the dining room and he sat next to Kagome. Inuyasha had a big grin on his face and Kagome noticed.

"What are you up too, Lord Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I am not up to anything Kagome." Inuyasha answered. "I just have a great day planned out for you."

"You don't have to do that Milord." Kagome said.

"Oh but it is my obligation." Inuyasha said. "As the guest of this castle, you are my first priority."

"Okay, if that's what you wish to do, I will not complain." Kagome said with a smile.

"That smile has me hypnotized." Inuyasha thought. "She's gorgeous."

"What do you have planned if I may ask?" Kagome asked.

"Oh is just something simple." Inuyasha answered. "The plan is a tour of the castle that will end with a picnic at the gardens."

"That sounds very nice and pleasing Lord Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling.

"But it's not an extravagant thing that we are doing." Inuyasha said. "Wouldn't you prefer to go to into the town and shop to look at the fines jewels, extravagant kimonos, and expensive fabrics?"

"I really thought that we were making something out of this Lord Inuyasha." Kagome said a little hurt. Inuyasha smelled the change in Kagome's scent and he knew he messed up.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not those types of women that are materialistic." Kagome said. "Material things do not last forever. I'm a much simpler person."

"Of course you are. All women are like that." Inuyasha said.

"Shit! I just made it worse." Inuyasha thought.

"I'm not that type of woman." Kagome said with anger in her voice. "I will not be labeled as one of those creatures. Women like that are heartless and they do not know the meaning of the simple things in life."

"All women are the same!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's all they want… the expensive lifestyle! That goes for women especially like you that came from a poor village!"

"Damn this cursed mouth which I cannot control." Inuyasha thought. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I cannot believe that I thought one day I could be happy here especially by your side." Kagome said with sadness in her voice. "I knew it was too good to be true. I know it's only the first day but everyone here has been so nice and thoughtful."

Kagome shed a tear down her cheek and this made Inuyasha feel like he need to jump off of the highest cliff in the land.

"You were one that took my freedom away and I cherished that with a passion." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "I do believe that is something simple. If you need me, I'll be in my chamber."

Kagome stood up and she bowed to Inuyasha. Kagome walked out of the dining room and Inuyasha was feeling guilty.

"I was making great progress with her until I said that." Inuyasha thought. "Damn me and my big mouth. I should've known she wasn't like that. Why the hell did I talk to her anyways?"

Inuyasha sighed and he put his plate aside.

"Oh mother, I wish you were here to guide with this." Inuyasha thought. "What did she mean by one day she could be happy especially by my side?"

In the hallway, Kagome was on her way to her room with tears in her eyes and someone stopped her. She looked up and it was a panther demon. He had green eyes that were slit and the sclera was yellow. He was short, built, long black hair, fangs, and sharp claws. His attire was a uniform of all back and it had a red crescent moon over his left breast.

"Hey honey, what's with tears?" A male demon voice answered.

"Oh it's nothing." Kagome answered drying her tears. "I'm just heading to my chamber. Have a good day."

Kagome was walking away but the demon grabbed her arm.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" The panther asked.

"I just want to be alone." Kagome answered.

"I can accompany you." The panther said. "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be alone for one moment."

The panther began to smell a spike in Kagome's fear and unfortunately for him, so did Inuyasha. Inuyasha arrived to where Kagome and the panther demon were and he waited for his cue to intervene. He wanted to see who he can truly trust in his castle with Kagome around.

"Please let me go." Kagome said in pain. "You're hurting my arm."

"Don't think so. I think Lord Inuyasha doesn't mind sharing you." The panther said. The panther demon licked Kagome's cheek and she was disgusted. This act made Inuyasha's demon blood boil even more and he was going to punish him greatly.

"Please let me go. I am Lord Inuyasha's prisoner." Kagome said as her tears came flowing back. "You don't want to do this."

"Did she really just say that?" Inuyasha thought.

"Did I just say that?" Kagome thought. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't care if you're his prisoner. That means he won't want you." The panther said. "I'll make you mine before he ever decides to do so."

Kagome's eyes sprung open in shock and she became angry. Inuyasha was going to intervene until he saw Kagome's aura. Kagome's aura was surrounding her so the panther demon let her in fear of being purified.

"You will not have your way with me!" Kagome yelled. "I forbid it! You should be ashamed for disrespecting Lord Inuyasha that way!"

"Oh please forgive me priestess. I beg for your mercy." The panther begged on his knees. "I will never do it again."

"I will give you one more chance panther." Kagome said in anger. "Now be gone before I change my mind."

The panther demon got up and he ran as fast as he could after he nodded in thanks. Kagome's aura disappeared and she fell on her knees to cry. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and he hugged from behind. Kagome knew it was Inuyasha so she turned around to cry into his chest.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

"Why are you sorry?" Kagome asked clinging to Inuyasha's chest. "You didn't do anything."

"If I didn't upset, you wouldn't have been out here and encountered Masaru." Inuyasha answered.

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome said drying her tears. "Can you please accompany me to my chambers?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said standing up. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and he headed to her chambers. Inuyasha opened the door and he put Kagome on her bed.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Rest for now Kagome." Inuyasha said as he was stroking her hair. Inuyasha was walking away but Kagome didn't want to be alone.

"Inuyasha, please don't go." Kagome said. "Stay with me. I'm scared that he might come."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Kagome answered. "Lock the door so no one can intrude."

Inuyasha locked the door and he went to Kagome. Inuyasha rested on the bed with Kagome and she rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his protective arms around Kagome and she felt safe. She has never felt anything like that with any man and she didn't want that feeling to go away.

"Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she drifted off to sleep.

"You're welcome." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha began to hear Kagome's breathing evening out and steady heartbeat so that meant that she fell asleep.

"I promise to do right by you, Kagome." Inuyasha thought. "I will make you mine the right way."

Inuyasha took the opportunity to sleep as well and he was sleeping peacefully which he hasn't been able to do in years.

**Author's Notes: I think I did a pretty good job in this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	12. The Pefect Gift

**Author's Notes: I know everyone I'm taking way too long in updating my stories! I'm very sorry about this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter Twelve  
The Perfect Gift

In the kitchen, Sango, Ayame and Kohaku had finished with the cleaning of the kitchen and the band of seven was coming in with Shippo. The band of seven was wearing all black with a red crescent moon on the left breast.

"Now, we all know why we are here and we must do the greatest birthday ever for Lady Kagome." Sango said. "I think it should surpass our deceased Queen Izayoi's birthday."

"Why so extravagant?" The shortest out of the band asked.

"Lady Kagome was taken prisoner because she traded places with her grandmother and she never got to say goodbye in the proper way." Sango said. "We need to get that thought out of her mind at least for one day."

"Who is she and why we haven't met her?" The youngest and the leader of the band of seven asked.

"She got here last night Bankotsu." Sango answered. "Everyone will meet her tonight because we are going to include dancing and we are all going to wear our best suits and kimonos."

"That's a great idea Sango." The most feminine brother said.

"Remember guys, Lady Kagome is off limits." Ayame said. "She's all Lord Inuyasha's."

"Shut up Ayame." Sango said as she slapped Ayame upside the head.

"That really hurt." Ayame said as she rubbed the part Sango hit.

"I'm surprised you don't have brain damage." Kohaku said.

"Seriously." Ayame said.

"Anyways, I'm sure that they had the sense to figure that out. It's almost lunch time and Lord Inuyasha needs to have Lady Kagome out of the dining area and the kitchen. Jakotsu, I would like you to prepare a lunch for Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome out in the garden and make it as romantic as possible."

"I sure will honey." Jakotsu said. "I'll get on it right now."

Jakotsu bowed and he began preparing for the picnic.

"The rest of you will prepare for the party." Sango said. "If any of you see Miroku not doing anything, make his lazy ass work. We do not need any slackers today."

"Yes Miss Sango." The six members of the band, Shippo, and Kohaku said as they bowed. They all went to work so Sango and Ayame went into town.

In Kagome's room, Inuyasha's eyes began to flutter open and he began to smile.

"I haven't slept like that in years." Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha took a deep breath in and the smell of honey and lilies hit his nose. It was very strong and he could never get enough of it. He looked down at the beauty that was resting on his chest and she was sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha began to stroke Kagome's hair and it was smooth and silky. Kagome began to stir and Inuyasha didn't stop stroking Kagome's hair. Kagome looked up and she smiled.

"Hey." Kagome said smiling.

"Hey." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "For staying with me."

"It was my pleasure." Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry Kagome for what I said to you earlier. If I wouldn't have said it, you wouldn't have encountered Masaru."

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. You already apologized." Kagome said. "Even though the words were hurtful, I'm glad you said it."

Inuyasha stopped stroking Kagome's hair and his ears flickered.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked worried. Kagome smiled at his cute little face and at his density.

"If you wouldn't have said those, you wouldn't be here with me." Kagome answered blushing.

"Don't do that to me Kagome." Inuyasha said looking away as he blushed.

"Do what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.

"Give me false hopes." Inuyasha answered.

"I'm not giving you false hopes, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I don't know why this is happening to me but when you held me in your arms, I felt protected and safe. I've never felt that with any man before."

Inuyasha knew that she was telling the truth because he smelt it in her scent. He was still skeptical though.

"Inuyasha, do you still doubt me?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know Kagome." Inuyasha answered. Kagome put her small hand on the back of Inuyasha's neck and she pulled him to her face. Their lips were very close to each other and she began to kiss Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surprised at the act but he didn't want this feeling to end. The feeling of her pouring her soul into his making it into one and he was feeling the passion, the intensity, the warmth, and the truth of the kiss. He knew that he could trust Kagome even with his life. Kagome stopped the kissed and they were both flushed and panting for air.

"Now do you believe me?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Yes I do." Inuyasha answered smiling.

"I know that this is going a little faster than normal but we can take it easy from now on." Kagome said.

"I don't completely agree with that but if that's what you want then that's what we will do." Inuyasha said smiling.

"You're such a pervert." Kagome said smiling. Kagome looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes and she noticed something that she hasn't before. She noticed that his soul was in deep turmoil. She didn't know why but she knew that she will fix that. Inuyasha began to feel a sharp pain in his heart so he began to clutch his chest as he moaned in pain.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried.

"Oh it's nothing." Inuyasha answered in pain. Kagome knew he was lying so she put his head on her chest and she began to soothe him with her miko powers. Inuyasha felt that she was easing the pain and he was calming down. Inuyasha was feeling Kagome's breast with his head and he noticed that they felt like pillows.

"Inuyasha, are you better now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes much better." Inuyasha answered smiling as he caressed Kagome's breast with his head.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, there is something that you need to know." Inuyasha answered as he looked at her.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"This castle is under a curse." Inuyasha answered. "And we are cursed with it."

"I know that." Kagome said. "You're brother told me."

"Oh and you're not scared?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why would I be?" Kagome asked.

"You are in a house full of demons." Inuyasha answered.

"My village is full of them and with half demons." Kagome said. "The villagers think that if you're a demon, a human, or half, you're still a person."

"That's a nice philosophy." Inuyasha said. "Has anyone gone against it?"

"No, my great, great grandfather, Myatsu, was the one that created this philosophy many years ago." Kagome said. "He was a priest married to a demon."

"No way and he never lost his spiritual powers?" Inuyasha asked.

"No he didn't." Kagome answered. "They actually grew in strength. The spiritualism's true power comes from the pureness of the heart not of the body."

Inuyasha sighed and his stomach growled.

"I guess it's time for lunch." Inuyasha said. "Are you ready to eat?"

Kagome's stomach began to growl so she began to giggle.

"I think that answers my question." Inuyasha said smiling.

"I guess so." Kagome said giggling. "Let me go freshen up."

"Maybe she will be the one to break the spell." Inuyasha thought.

Kagome got out of bed and she went to the restroom. Inuyasha got up and he began to stretch his body. Kagome went back to the bedroom and Inuyasha just stared at her.

"Do you want to go out through the window?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh that sounds exciting." Kagome answered smiling. "Let's do it."

"You're definitely not like other women." Inuyasha said. "You're very unique."

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.

"If I would've asked a different woman, she would've said that is too dangerous." Inuyasha said. "That's what wild animals do."

Kagome went to Inuyasha and she went close to his ears.

"I hope you're a wild animal where it counts." Kagome whispered as her cheeks flared up.

"You're one naughty little girl." Inuyasha said. "I would've never thought that a priestess would have such thoughts like that."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Kagome said.

"Alright I'm getting hungry." Inuyasha said. "Get on my back."

Kagome got on his back and he jumped out of the window. Kagome clutched onto Inuyasha's neck very tightly as he jumped out of the window and her fear turned into excitement.

"Oh my goodness this is so exciting Inuyasha!" Kagome said excited. Inuyasha landed gracefully on the ground and he began to run where he smelled Jakotsu.

"GO FASTER INUYASHA!" Kagome said with enthusiasm. Inuyasha heeded Kagome's request and she loved the wind going through her hair. Inuyasha was getting close to his destination so he stopped. He put Kagome down and they began to walk towards the area that was set up for a picnic. Jakotsu bowed to her lord and he was all smiles.

"Lord Inuyasha, I have your lunch ready for Miss Kagome and yourself." Jakotsu said.

"Thank you, Jakotsu." Inuyasha said. "You are dismissed."

"You're welcome." Jakotsu said. "Enjoy yourselves you two."

Jakotsu left and he went to the kitchen to help the others. Jakotsu put a large quilt on the ground and it had the picture of two large demonic dog demons. There was two of everything on the floor like wine glasses, bowls, forks, knives, red roses in the middle, and other things. Kagome admired the red roses in the centerpiece and she guesses they're from the garden that surrounds them. Inuyasha helped Kagome sit down and he began to look in the basket to see what goodies Jakotsu put in.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked.

"They're my father and my older brother." Inuyasha answered has he was digging in the basket. "That's them in their demonic form."

"That is such a powerful form." Kagome said.

"Yes it is." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha began to serve Kagome and himself and Kagome helped him a little. Jakotsu gave them finger food like rice balls and to red wine to drink. Kagome and Inuyasha began to eat in silence and Kagome decided to break it.

"This is very nice Inuyasha." Kagome said. "This is the perfect gift anyone has given to me."

"This is only the beginning of it Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I don't think I could handle more gifts." Kagome said smiling.

"I'm sure you'll like it." Inuyasha said.

"Let's finish lunch first." Kagome said. "I would like to walk around the garden if I could and I would like you to join me."

"It would be my pleasure my future queen." Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome blushed and she looked away.

"I have a great feeling I will have the greatest life with him." Kagome thought.

**Author's Notes: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry about not updating the story more often. School and work are over working me. I feel like a slave! LOL! Well, I hope you liked it. I feel like it was a weak ending but I think it's perfect for the setting. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	13. We'll Learn Together

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry my dear readers for taking so long to update. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Beauty and the Beast.**

Chapter Thirteen  
We'll Learn Together

In town, Sango and Ayame were in regular dress clothes and they were trying to look for something really nice for Kagome.

"I have no idea what we should get Lady Kagome." Sango said.

"I would suggest nothing." Ayame said. "She has a hot body so she doesn't need to cover it up."

"You're such a pervert even in public." Sango said. "I hope that those two are getting along well."

"I'm sure they are." Ayame said. "It's not a coincidence that Lady Kagome is there."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"I mean think about it." Ayame answered. "It could've been any girl in the world and she was the one that showed up. Not only that, her twin brother could've came instead of her."

"I guess you could even say it's destiny right." Sango said.

"Yeah Sango you got the idea." Ayame said. Sango was looking in a store that was selling kimonos and she saw the most beautiful kimono she has ever seen.

"Ayame, look at that kimono." Sango said. "It's amazing and it will be perfect for tonight!" 

"Oh my goodness that does looks amazing." Ayame said. "We must get it and now."

Sango and Ayame headed to the stand where the kimono was and they bought it Kagome's size. The clerk wrapped it up for them in beautiful paper and they noticed they had enough left over for jewelry.

"Do you think Lady Kagome will love it?" Ayame asked.

"Of course she will she has a keen eye for beauty." Sango answered.

"I can't wait for her to try it on." Ayame said. "She's going to wear tonight right?"

"Of course she is." Sango answered. "We bought it because she doesn't have anything like this."

"That's very true." Ayame said. "Maybe we can find some jewelry since we have enough for it."

"That's probably the greatest idea you've had all day today." Sango said smiling.

"Shut up you're so mean." Ayame said. The girls passed a jewelry store and they saw the most beautiful necklace on display for Kagome and it matched her kimono. "Sango, look at that necklace. It's perfect."

"Yes it is Ayame." Sango said. "Let's go inside. Hurry up."

The girls got into the store and they bought the necklace for Kagome. The clerk wrapped it and they headed to the castle.

"Today was a successful shopping trip." Sango said.

"Yes I must agree." Ayame said. "I wonder how the guys are doing."

"I'm not that's why I'm taking it slow." Sango said smiling.

"You shouldn't be too confident Sango." Ayame said. "Not with Miroku on the team."

"Damn, you're right we need to hurry." Sango said. Sango and Ayame started to run with their demonic speed to get to the castle as quickly as possible. "I just hope everything is fine."

At the castle, Kagome and Inuyasha were finished their lunch and the glass of wine that they were on.

"That was very delicious Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I enjoyed it very much."

"I'm very glad you did." Inuyasha said. "Are you ready for our walk?"

"Yes I am." Kagome answered with a smile. Inuyasha got up first and he helped Kagome to her feet. Inuyasha took out his arm so Kagome clung to it. They began walking around the garden and Kagome was admiring all the flowers. "These flowers are very beautiful."

"Yes they are." Inuyasha said. "They cannot compare to your beauty thought."

Kagome started blushing a beautiful shade of red and Inuyasha kissed her cheek. Kagome turned a deeper red and she started giggling.

"You sure know how to make a girl's knees melt." Kagome said.

"That's only with you, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I've never dared to do this with another woman."

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't want to bring down none of my barriers." Inuyasha answered. "I was a closed person except with my parents of course."

"Oh okay. I guess I should feel special then." Kagome said.

"Yes you should." Inuyasha whispered gently in Kagome's ear. Kagome had shivers going down her spine and she liked it.

"Inuyasha, I was wondering." Kagome said.

"Yes my dear." Inuyasha said.

"Why are the flowers still alive when the castle is cursed?" Kagome asked.

"The one that placed the curse felt like nature had nothing to do with what was happening so she didn't curse them so they could grow." Inuyasha answered. "As long we keep up with their maintenance of course."

"Oh okay." Kagome said.

"You know Kagome this nature walk is doing something really weird to me." Inuyasha said as he was nipping Kagome's neck.

"Why in the world would that be happening?" Kagome asked a little nervous. Kagome was feeling things that she's never felt before and she didn't want them to end.

"I have no idea." Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha began getting pensive and suddenly the lightning struck his brain.

"Oh shit is mating season already." Inuyasha thought without leaving Kagome's neck. "What the hell am I going to do with this beautiful woman around me?"

"Inuyasha, I've never been with a man." Kagome said. "Let alone a demon."

Inuyasha stopped doing what he was going and he turned Kagome around.

"Kagome, I will never obligate you to do something that you don't want to." Inuyasha said. "I will wait until you're ready."

Kagome crashed her lips onto Inuyasha's lips and they began to kiss passionately. Kagome knew that she wanted him to continue and she wanted to be his in every way. She trusted him with all her heart and soul and he felt the same way without her even knowing it. Kagome broke the kiss so they could get some air. They both looked at each other lovingly and Kagome blushed as she smiled shyly.

"Inuyasha, I've never been like this with any other man. I would love to be yours in many ways." Kagome said. "I'm ready when you are."

"Kagome, I've never bedded a woman." Inuyasha said. "It will be my first time as well."

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha." Kagome said. "We'll learn together."

"I don't want to rush this." Inuyasha said. "I would like our first time to be perfect. I would like to take you as mine when you're my wife and I will make you my mate on our wedding night."

"Inuyasha, do you really mean that?" Kagome asked as her eyes began to water.

"Of course I do." Inuyasha answered. "I would also give you a big wedding with everyone in your village attending it."

Kagome had tears streaming down her cheeks and Kagome hugged Inuyasha.

"Oh thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said in tears. "You truly are one of a kind."

"Thank you, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he wrapped around Kagome completing the hug. "That really means a lot to me."

Inuyasha and Kagome held each other tight and Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead.

"When is it going to be held and where do you want it to take place?" Kagome asked drying her tears.

"In seven days and I would prefer at the village." Inuyasha answered. "It will be easier for us to travel to them than for them to travel to us."

"Oh Inuyasha you're making me the happiest woman by the minute." Kagome said.

"I will keep on doing it until the day I die." Inuyasha said. "That is a promise I will keep close to my heart."

"Inuyasha, let's spend the rest of the day together in my room." Kagome said. "We could spend some alone time."

"Are you sure about that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a toothy grin.

"Yes I'm sure about it Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "Nothing will happen because I will control myself and you'll do the same."

"Alright then, your wish is my command." Inuyasha said. "Get on my back."

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back quickly and he started running inside the castle. He ran past everyone and dodged them with ease and Kagome didn't even notice that they were preparing for her birthday celebration.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Kagome said. Inuyasha arrived to Kagome's bedroom door so he put her down. Inuyasha opened the bedroom door and he picked up Kagome bridal style. He went into the room and he locked the door. Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on her bed and Inuyasha jumped over her and landed on the bed beside her. "We should do that more often."

"Just tell me and I'll do whatever you ask me to do." Inuyasha said.

"Anything…" Kagome said with a sly smile. 

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said with serious face.

"Okay fine." Kagome said. "I'll wait until then."

Kagome pouted and Inuyasha smiled.

"You're so cute when you pout." Inuyasha said.

"I know." Kagome said.

**Author's notes: About time I got done with this one. It's been a pain going back and forth. I'm glad I'm done with this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	14. She is Missed

**Author's Notes: Yes I'm updating more than previous times since I have a Christmas vacation. =) I hope everyone is enjoying there because I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.**

****Chapter Fourteen  
She is Missed

At Kagome's village, Sota was finishing his rounds and he was glad that Koga was in his hut.

"I hope that you're having a great birthday sis." Sota thought. "I'm sure having a tough one without you."

Sesshomaru came up from behind and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sad Sota." Sesshomaru said. "I'm sure that Inuyasha is taking very good care of her."

"I'm sure he it's just it's the first time without her on our birthday. I just need to get use to it." Sota said. "She is terribly missed by everyone."

"Yes she is Sota." Sesshomaru said. "Do you have a letter for her?"

"No not yet." Sota answered. "I guess I should start doing that now since I'm not doing anything important at the moment."

"Alright Sota." Sesshomaru said. "Jaken should be here tomorrow morning."

"Okay Sesshomaru I'll have it ready before hand." Sota said.

"I'll see you then." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru went back to his hut and Sota went to his own hut.

"Grandma, do you think that Kagome is safe at the castle?" Sota asked.

"Of course she is Sota." Kaede answered. "I met some of the employees that work for Inuyasha and they are very nice and amiable people."

"I guess she is." Sota said. "I'm going to write a letter and Jaken will be here tomorrow morning. Why don't you write her one, grandma?"

"Yes I should shouldn't I?" Kaede answered. Sota handed Kaede paper and a quill to write and she began to write as Sota did the same.

"Why am I so worried about Kagome?" Sota thought as he wrote. "I'm sure that Inuyasha is taking very good care of her."

In Koga's hut, Koga was very frustrated and he hated being in the hut.

"Damn it." Koga said in anger. "Why in the hell did Kagome put these damn beads on me?"

"You follow everywhere she goes Koga." A female wolf demon answered. "She never has some time for herself. If I was her, I would've done the same thing."

"Are you kidding me, mom?" Koga asked. "She can't be alone out here when they're demons that could attack in any moment."

"That's really a lame excuse Koga." Koga's mother answered. "She has her spiritual powers in case of any attack. She could take care of you with a flick of her wrist."

Koga's mother was identical except she had her female features of course. Her blue eyes were pools of seas that you could get lost in and they had a certain softness to them that Koga didn't have. She had a muscular and toned body. Her skin tone was tanned like Koga's. Koga's mother always told Koga what he needed to hear and she never lied to him. That's what one of the reasons why he loved his mother. She was truly honest with him in everything that they would talk about.

"Are you calling me weak, mother?" Koga asked.

"Don't put words in my mouth young man and watch your tone with me." Koga's mother answered. "You may be of age but I could still whip you. I've fought with her before and I've seen a little bit of what she can do."

"Yes she's a powerful woman and I would love to make her my mate one day." Koga said.

"Koga, don't get your hopes up with Kagome." Koga's mother said. "I've been telling you that since the first time you told me that."

"You've been telling me that since I was a cub." Koga said.

"And it still hasn't gone through that thick head of yours!" Koga's mother said. "I swear you're worst than your stubborn father."

"I won't stop until she's mine mother!" Koga said.

"I said it once and I'll say it again." Koga's mother said. "You're just wasting your time with her. Quit before you are ahead."

Koga and his mother heard a knock on the wood of the door and someone stuck their head in the door.

"Hey Akina, are you ready to go hunting?" The panther demon asked.

"I'll be there in a second Shiori." Akina said. "Could you wait for me outside?"

"Sure." Shiori answered. Shiori went outside and she waited for Akina at a safe distance.

"Koga, please follow my advice." Akina said. "Let go of being with Kagome. You could only be friends and nothing more. You're just wasting your time with these fantasies."

Akina got up and she gave Koga a kiss on the forehead. Akina went to Shiori and they went hunting. Koga became frustrated so he punched his hand.

"I'm sorry mother." Koga said. "She's my mate to be and I will not let her go. I must find a way to get her out of the castle."

At Sesshomaru's hut, Sesshomaru and Rin were playing with their pups and Rin became pensive.

"What are you thinking about, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm just wondering how Kagome is doing." Rin answered. "I still can't believe that if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here."

"Yes mate, she did something miraculous that day." Sesshomaru said. "I will never be able to pay my debt to her."

"Neither will I Sesshomaru." Rin said. "Hey Sesshomaru, I was wondering when will the pups loose their demonic powers?"

Sesshomaru became pensive at the question and he opened his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"There night is the night of the new moon." Sesshomaru answered. "The same night that Inuyasha would turn human."

"Oh my goodness that's a little odd." Rin said. "At least we're a little prepared."

"You have no idea, Rin." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"What is there something that I need to know?" Rin asked.

"Well, it's a cute story; however, I know that we will through the same thing with the pups and we're a little prepared." Sesshomaru answered. "The day of the new moon, Inuyasha was loosing his powers little by little so he was crying at the sudden change. When Izayoi picked him up, he cried even harder especially when he turned completely human. It was the opposite with my father though. He was sleeping soundly in his arms."

"Why did he do that though?" Rin asked.

"He didn't understand that he was turning human for the night." Sesshomaru answered. "He didn't feel that Izayoi was strong enough to protect him in his confusing and weak state of mind so he was trusting father with his life in the night of the new moon."

"Oh goodness and I bet that Izayoi felt terrible and helpless." Rin said.

"You have no idea." Sesshomaru said. "She cried most of the night as well; however, she did understand the situation."

"We'll when that day comes, the twins with their father all day." Rin said grinning. "As I sleep the entire day unless I have to feed them."

"Yes that's basically all you can do." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru was thinking about what she said and he was a little upset. "Hey that's not nice."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I'm not a demon." Rin said smiling.

"Lucky wench." Sesshomaru whispered.

"What was that?" Rin asked in fury.

"Nothing dear." Sesshomaru answered nervously.

"I thought so." Rin said grinning.

"Man she's scary when she's mad." Sesshomaru thought. "Note to self: Do not piss off mate…ever!"

**Author's Notes: Another chapter done! This is awesome! I hope that you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Happy Birthday, Lady Kagome Pt I

**Author's Notes: Oh yeah I'm on a roll with these chapters! I'm loving this Christmas vacation. I just have to remember that I need to study for some tests! I hate studying on some type of break. Anyways, enjoy the chapter because I enjoyed typing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.**

****Chapter Fifteen  
Happy Birthday, Lady Kagome  
Part One

At Inuyasha's castle, Sango and Ayame arrived at the castle breathless and they entered the kitchen. Everyone that was working in the kitchen was looking at them and they were looking worried.

"What's the matter my dear Sango?" Miroku asked. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine." Sango said breathless. "We were just trying to get here as soon as possible."

"Before I forget, do not go into Lady Kagome's room." Suikotsu interjected. "She's with Lord Inuyasha."

"Okay that's fine thanks for the warning." Sango said breathless.

"What was the rush?" Shippo asked. "We have everything under control."

"We were coming to see that everything was running smoothly since Miroku is working in the project." Ayame said breathless.

"Wow, you two have little faith in me." Miroku said hurt. Sango knew that she didn't mean that way but sometimes Miroku couldn't be trusted since he was the laziest out of all the staff in the castle. I guess he was changing little by little since Kagome was here. Was he trying to impress her? Oh this question just made Sango's jealously flare up but why?

"I'm in love with Miroku." Sango thought. "I've been in love with him for a while and I've never noticed."

Sango went to Miroku and she gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I didn't mean to upset you." Sango said. Sango kissed the corner of Miroku's lips and she left with Ayame.

"I think I hear wedding bells." Jakotsu said.

"I highly doubt that Jakotsu." Bankotsu said. 

"Just wait and see." Jakotsu said. "Men are dense sometimes."

"Alright everyone the show is over." Kohaku said. "We still have to prepare for Lady Kagome's birthday. Let's get back to work."

"Yes sir!" Everyone yelled as they went back to work.

"Sango, I will make you my wife one day." Miroku thought as he worked. "It has been my dream to be with you for the rest of my life."

Ayame and Sango were walking up the stairs in silence and they saw maids around the castle cleaning it to perfection which it hasn't been done for centuries.

"You do deserve the best, Sango." Ayame said. "Miroku and you will make a great couple one day."

"I highly doubt that." Sango said. "Sadly his womanizing ways won't stop."

"I'm a true demon so I really wasn't affected by the cursed." Ayame said. "My instincts say that you two belong to each other and no one else. You two are mates by demon standards."

"Well, he needs to change his ways before he comes and asks me to marry him." Sango said.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Ayame said a little shocked. "Sango, how can you ask such a thing?"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked a little mad. "He does need to change."

"You shouldn't ask anyone to change, Sango." Ayame answered. "You're changing who they truly are and that's not true love. Besides, Miroku is changing little by little… you're just too caught up in other things to notice."

"I guess you're right, Ayame." Sango said. "I bet he wouldn't ask me to change if he asked me to marry him."

"Of course he wouldn't." Ayame said. "You're perfection in his eyes."

Sango blushed at the thought.

"Well, lets get things ready for Lady Kagome." Ayame said. "I'm sure that Lord Inuyasha knows that we are here already."

Ayame and Kagome went to a room that was farther down to the right from Kagome's room and it was considered the dressing room for ladies but it's going to be Kagome's now. Sango noticed that the maids made sure that this room was cleaned first and she noticed that it was restocked with everything including make up for Kagome only.

"It's time for work." Sango said.

In Kagome's room, Inuyasha woke up and he deeply inhaled Kagome's scent. He could never get tired of the smell of lilies and honey. No one could compare to her heavenly scent. Inuyasha noticed that Ayame and Sango were back from their shopping trip so he was slowly and gently letting go of Kagome. She didn't stir so he was glad.

"I'll be back Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome smiled in her sleep as he thought that she was sleeping. She was actually sleeping it's just that she was dreaming and it was a coincidence that she smiled at him. Inuyasha left Kagome's room as silently as he could and he closed the door gently. He went to the dressing that Ayame and Sango were in they were startled.

"Oh hey Inuyasha, you scared us." Ayame said.

"Sorry about that." Inuyasha said. "What did you get her?"

"That's a surprise for you as well so you're going to see it until she wears it." Sango answered smiling.

"Could I at least get a glimpse to see that you two are not making me look like a fool?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms. Sango and Ayame gasped and they were pretending that they were hurt.

"I cannot believe that you would think that, Lord Inuyasha." Ayame said. "We wouldn't want you to pass an embarrassing moment with Kagome."

"We would like you two to be in good terms." Sango said. "She is going to be with us for a very long time so we need to make happy every chance that we get."

"Of course we can't make her happy in every department." Ayame said. "You know what I'm saying."

Inuyasha was blushing a deep red by now and he looked away.

"Aw that's way too cute." Sango said. "You should blush more often Lord Inuyasha and quit with your perverted comments for at least one night, Ayame."

"I'm sorry I can't help it." Ayame said.

"Well I hope that everything is going well." Inuyasha said. "I want this birthday to be amazing."

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, Lord Inuyasha." Sango said. "The staff is doing their best to make it very special."

"I'm glad to hear that." Inuyasha said. "Kagome is going to get ready here, correct?"

"Yes Lord Inuyasha." Ayame answered. "As soon as she wakes up we'll get her ready."

"Speaking of getting ready, shouldn't you be doing the same?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I guess but all I have to do is get dressed." Inuyasha answered.

"Did he really just say that?" Ayame asked with a what the f*ck face.

"Inuyasha, don't make me act like your mother." Sango said. "You need to clean up and very nicely."

"I'm sure that Miroku will help you with that." Ayame said. "Don't you want Kagome to be impressed with you in every way?"

"Alright fine I'll bathe." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "I have some things to do before hand though and do not make fun of me because of it."

"Why would we Lord Inuyasha?" Ayame and Sango asked. Inuyasha just walked out of the room and he went to the garden. "That was rude."

At the garden, Mukotsu was gathering red roses to place around the castle and he was startled by Inuyasha.

"Oh hello Lord Inuyasha, what can I help you with?" Mukotsu asked.

"Hey Mukotsu, can you give me a dozen red roses in a vase?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I will Lord Inuyasha." Mukotsu answered. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mukotsu grabbed a dozen red roses and he went inside as Inuyasha waited patiently. Mukotsu came back with the dozen roses in the clear vase with water in it and it had a red ribbon tied around it.

"Here you go, Lord Inuyasha." Mukotsu said as he handed the vase to Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Mukotsu." Inuyasha as he took the vase from Mukotsu. "Also, give me two roses."

Mukotsu gave Inuyasha two roses so Inuyasha took them.

"Thanks Mukotsu… I'll see you at the bash." Inuyasha said smiling. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's room and Mukotsu smiled as he saw Inuyasha running away.

"Lady Kagome has been changing him for the better." Mukotsu thought. "Let's just hope is not some cruel trick."

Mukotsu stayed pensive and he shook his head as he smiled.

"How can I say that?" Mukotsu thought. "I feel a pure and clean spirit with Lady Kagome and I haven't even met yet. She's the one Lord Inuyasha."

**Author's notes: I'm done with another chapter. This is amazing! Thank you for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Happy Birthday, Lady Kagome Pt II

**Author's Notes: Another chapter is up! This is awesome! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast**

Chapter Sixteen  
Happy Birthday, Lady Kagome  
Part Two

Inuyasha arrived to Kagome's room and he entered silently with everything in hand. Inuyasha placed the vase of flowers on the dresser and a rose on the pillow that he was sleeping on. He grabbed a piece of paper and the quill on her desk and he began to write something. He placed the quill back in its place and he walked out as silently as he came in. Inuyasha knocked on the dressing room doors and he went inside.

"I thought you were Kagome." Ayame said clutching her chest.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Inuyasha said. "She should wake up any minute. Once you start getting her ready, take as much time as possible."

"Okay Inuyasha." Sango said. Inuyasha put the rose on the vanity and the girls smiled.

"Lady Kagome is a very lucky girl." Ayame said.

"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha and Sango asked.

"She has a person like Lord Inuyasha to love her." Ayame answered.

"I think it's the other way around." Inuyasha said blushing.

"I mean think about it Lord Inuyasha." Ayame said. "You could've been cruel and left her up there in the dungeon but you didn't. You're giving her a place so she could feel comfortable and at home as much as she can."

"That's because Miroku made me do it." Inuyasha said as he folded his arms and looked away blushing.

"You're the one that made the final decision not Miroku." Ayame said. "I'm sure if she would even find out about this, she would be truly grateful to you."

Sango pretended to dry a tear from her cheek and she went to Ayame.

"Ayame, I'm still glad to know that you could be serious when it counts the most." Sango said.

"I know Sango." Ayame said.

"Well, I'm off to get ready." Inuyasha said walking away.

"Okay Lord Inuyasha and some advice wear something with red." Sango said.

"Okay I don't think that won't be hard to find." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha left the room and he went to get ready.

"Our lord is growing up Sango." Ayame said.

"Yes he is." Sango said. "We are all very proud of him."

In Kagome's room, Kagome's eyes began to flutter open and she didn't feel Inuyasha. She turned around and he was replaced by a beautiful red rose. Kagome picked up the flower and she deeply inhaled it.

"This is a lovely surprise; however, this lovely flower cannot replace my dear demon, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Kagome looked at the dresser and she saw the vase of red roses with the ribbon tied to it. "Oh Inuyasha, you know how to take a girl's breath away."

Kagome saw a note from Inuyasha so she began to read it.

_My sweet Kagome:_

_I'm sorry to leave you alone without notice. Please forgive me. I just didn't have the heart wake up your sleeping angelic form. _Kagome blushed. _I brought you these flowers as part of your birthday gift and as I said before, they do not compare to your beauty. I would like you to prepare yourself for a bath because Sango and Ayame will be dressing you in a room to the left of yours. I will be occupied doing other things my love don't be upset or lonely without me. This is all part of the preparations for the big announcement that we are going to give the staff members and our friends. I hope to you see you soon._

_Sincerely yours,  
Inuyasha_

__Kagome put down the note and she was blushing.

"My dear Inuyasha what are you up to now?" Kagome thought. "I'm sure that you have more up your sleeve than that."

Kagome went to her bathroom and she turned on the water to get the tub filled. Kagome began taking off her clothing and she brushed out her hairs to take out knots. The tub was filled half way so Kagome turned of the water as she went in it.

"I can't wait to see what else you have planned, Inuyasha." Kagome thought.

In Inuyasha's bedroom, Miroku was cutting Inuyasha's split ends and he was not happy about it. Miroku didn't take off as much as he thought he would but still he hated it.

"See you're all done." Miroku said. "I didn't take off so much since you're getting hair cuts as often as I tell you too."

"Yeah I guess so." Inuyasha as he jumped in the shower. "Sango said to wear something red."

Inuyasha took off his clothes and he threw them over the railing of the shower curtain.

"That means that Kagome is wearing something red as well." Miroku said as he looked for something with red.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just know my Sango." Miroku answered with a grin. "Did you have fun with Kagome today?"

"I sure did and no you're not getting any details of it either." Inuyasha answered.

"Why the hell not?" Miroku asked. "I bet if the girls asked Kagome about it she would at least give some details of it."

"That's how girls are Miroku." Inuyasha answered. "I'm not getting all mushy with all that crap."

"You really suck, Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"I'm sorry for keeping my business personal." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, are you almost ready in there?" Miroku asked. "You need to hurry up."

"What's the damn rush?" Inuyasha asked. 

"You have to be in the ballroom before she does." Miroku answered. "She's the one making the big entrance not you."

"Yeah you're right." Inuyasha said as he was finishing his shower. "Did you find me something to wear?"

"Yes I did." Miroku answered as he was taking some clothes out. Inuyasha walked out of his shower with only his towel wrapped around his waist and Miroku saw him. "I'm not Kagome."

"I'm glad you're not." Inuyasha said. "She's way hotter and she's a woman."

"I hope she is." Miroku said. "Now let's get you dressed."

Miroku went to a different part of the bedroom so he wouldn't see Inuyasha change into some underwear and he came back when he was done. Inuyasha was getting dressed so Miroku was helping him as they talked.

In Kagome's bedroom, Kagome was getting out of the tub and she was clean all over and her hair was washed. She grabbed a towel and she dried herself. She drained the water from the tub and she went to get underwear. Kagome put on some underwear and she placed a robe over her semi-naked body. She went to the dressing that Ayame and Sango were inside dressed for tonight since they didn't want to waste time.

"Hello Lady Kagome." Sango said. "Did you nap well?"

"Yes I did thank you." Kagome answered smiling. "You know you could call me Kagome."

"Old habits die hard." Sango said. Kagome saw the rose on the vanity and she picked it up. She smiled and she knew Inuyasha had left it.

"He's going out of his way just for me." Kagome said.

"Would you like us to put it in your hair?"Ayame asked.

"Oh yes that would be wonderful." Kagome answered smiling. Sango signaled Kagome to sit on the vanity's chair so Kagome obeyed.

"Once we're done with you, you will be transformed, Kagome." Sango said.

"Oh please don't transform me too much." Kagome said. "I would like Inuyasha to recognize me."

"Of course he will." Sango said. "We won't do that drastic of a change."

"Oh thank you." Kagome said.

"Did you have a wonderful day with Lord Inuyasha?" Ayame asked as she began to do Kagome's hair.

"Oh yes very much so." Kagome answered. "I've never knew how easily I could be swept off my feet. He's the only demon that's been able to do it."

"Oh, you were not attracted to anyone at your village?" Sango asked as she did Kagome's make up. 

"No one ever caught my attention." Kagome answered honestly. "Men at the village are attracted to me."

"Of course they are Kagome." Ayame said. "You're very beautiful."

"Thank you. There is one wolf demon that is a very big pest to me." Kagome said. "He never leaves me alone until I put on him the subjugation beads."

"What did he do Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"You might like him if you meet him, Ayame." Kagome answered. "Anyways, he's always following me around because he thinks I'm too weak to handle myself. He never gives me a moment of peace."

"I don't know why he thinks that." Sango said. "You have enough spiritual power to purify everyone in this castle with one single sweep."

"It's just his ego." Ayame said. "He probably thinks women are weak and they're defenseless."

"I don't like guys with that type of mentality." Sango said. "It irritates me."

The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"At least you don't have to worry about him anymore." Ayame said. "I am curious to meet him though."

"I'll introduce you to him if I ever get to visit my village again." Kagome said.

"Oh that would be fun." Ayame said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Kagome said. "You, girls look beautiful." 

"Thank you." Ayame and Sango said. Ayame and Sango were done with Kagome's make up and her hair so they helped her stand. She gasped when she saw the kimono and the girls started to put it on her.

"This is beautiful." Kagome said as she admired the fabric.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sango said. "It's a gift from Inuyasha to you."

"Oh goodness." Kagome said. "The flowers were sufficient."

The kimono was a perfect fit and Kagome looked stunning in it. Ayame put the necklace around Kagome's neck and she loved it.

"He has great taste." Kagome said. "It's gorgeous."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your admiration to the gifts." Ayame said. "We have to go."

"Oh yes." Kagome said. Kagome put on her sandals so she followed Ayame and Sango to where ever they needed to go.

In the ballroom, Inuyasha and the rest of his staff members were dressed at their best and they were waiting for Kagome's arrival and her escorts.

"Are you nervous, Milord?" Miroku asked.

"I'm just a little nervous." Inuyasha answered. "I just hope that the gifts that Sango and Ayame bought Kagome are to her liking."

"I'm sure they are." Miroku said. "She's not materialistic."

"I know and I learned that the hard way." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not getting into that." Inuyasha answered. There were three knocks on the great big door and the door opened big enough to fit Ayame's head and Sango's head.

"Ladies and demons please welcome the lovely lady of the house." Sango said. The comment made Inuyasha blush.

"Lady Kagome." Ayame and Sango said. Ayame and Sango opened the door and Kagome just stood in her beautiful kimono.

"Happy Birthday, Lady Kagome!" Everyone yelled.

"This is all for me?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Of course it is my dear lady." Inuyasha answered as he kissed her hand. "You look very beautiful."

"Thank you, milord." Kagome said. "You really didn't have to do this."

"I didn't do anything." Inuyasha said. "It was all the staff."

"It was your idea Lord Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Yes it was." Inuyasha said. "Happy birthday Lady Kagome."

"Thank you, milord." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kagome hugged each other and they began to lip lock. All the staff members began to cheer in happiness. The couple parted for air and they were blushing. "If they're excited because of a kiss, imagine how they'll react when we tell them the big news."

"What big news?" Shippo asked.

**Author's notes: I know it was long but it has to be written… Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	17. I'll Teach You

**Author's Notes: Happy New Year everyone! Time to read another one of my chapters! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

****Chapter Seventeen  
I'll Teach You

"Everyone gather around please!" Inuyasha hollered. Everyone in the room began to gather around and Inuyasha cleared his throat. "In seven days from now there is going to be a special event going on! We are going to go to Lady Kagome's village to celebrate a wedding!"

"That's not really big news Lord Inuyasha." Miroku said. Sango punched Miroku on the head so he winced in pain. "Ouch that really hurt."

"If you let him finish you will know what the big news is." Sango said.

"Thanks Sango." Inuyasha said grinning.

"You're welcome." Sango said smiling.

"The wedding that we are celebrating is the one of our lord to me!" Kagome hollered in excitement. Everyone's mouth was wide open to see if it was a joke but they were serious about it. The crowd cheered in happiness and the women congratulated Kagome and Inuyasha and all the men congratulated Inuyasha.

"I thought you wanted me to tell them." Inuyasha whispered.

"You were taking too long." Kagome whispered.

"A little anxious aren't we?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Of course I am." Kagome whispered. "I can't wait to spend my life with you."

"Neither can I." Inuyasha whispered.

"Now let's celebrate these joyous times!" Inuyasha hollered. A band began to play waltz music so the men grabbed a partner and danced. Kagome walked off from the dance floor so Inuyasha followed her.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome continued to walk away. "Kagome please answer me."

Kagome sat down and Inuyasha down to her.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"I don't know how to dance." Kagome answered with a pout.

"It's okay Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I'll teach you."

"You really will have the patience to teach me?" Kagome asked.

"I'll try Kagome if you really want me to teach you." Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha put out his hand so Kagome took it. Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the dance floor and he began teaching her how to dance. "If you want, you could stand on my feet."

"I don't want to hurt you, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Besides, I'm not a kid."

"Okay it's whatever you want." Inuyasha said. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

Inuyasha's and Kagome's body had gap and Inuyasha placed the hands. Inuyasha put Kagome's left hand on his shoulder and the other hand was being held to the level of their head. Inuyasha put his right hand on Kagome's waist and Inuyasha lead in the dance. Kagome followed Inuyasha's moves and she was doing pretty well for her first time.

"I think I'm getting the hand of this." Kagome said.

"You're a quick learner." Inuyasha said. "I must say that you look very elegant in your kimono."

Kagome giggled and she blushed. Kagome's kimono was completely red and she had pink sakura flowers that were branching off. The trims and edges were black and she matched Inuyasha very well.

"Thank you, milord." Kagome said. "You look very handsome."

Inuyasha was wearing a black suit with a red colored buttoned up shirt and a black tie.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said. "See it's not so hard."

"No it's not." Kagome said smiling.

At the village, Akina and Shiori came back to the village with four cleaned boars that were ready to be cooked. Everyone at the time of dinner pitched in because they all ate as a family. Akina and Shiori put the boars over the fire and they were beginning to cook. Akina saw Kaede in front of her hut and she went to her.

"Lady Kaede, I'm very sorry for my son's behavior." Akina said.

"Oh don't worry about it Akina." Kaede said. "I do understand his frustration."

"Yes but that doesn't condone his behavior." Akina said.

"It's fine." Kaede said. "Don't worry about it."

"Well thank you." Akina said. "I'll be cooking the boars if you need me."

"Alright Akina and please do not stress yourself over this." Kaede said.

"I'll try not to." Akina said smiling. Akina went to cook the boars with Shiori and Kaede was smiling.

"I do feel for him." Kaede thought. "I just hope that my granddaughter is not being hard headed with Inuyasha."

Kaede went inside her hut and she grabbed two letters. She went to Sesshomaru's and Rin's hut and she knocked on the wood.

"Come in Lady Kaede." Sesshomaru said from inside the hut. Kaede entered and she saw that Rin was playing with Masaru and Sesshomaru with Kagome.

"I've brought you these letters." Kaede said as she handed the letters to Sesshomaru. "They're from Sota and me. How are the pups doing?"

"The pups are doing just fine Lady Kaede." Sesshomaru answered as he grabbed the letters. "Thank you for asking."

"I just wish that Lady Kagome was here to see them grow." Rin said.

"Don't worry my dear Rin." Sesshomaru said. "I'm sure that Inuyasha is not cruel enough to not let Lady Kagome visit us."

"Yeah I guess so." Rin said.

"Well, I must be headed to my hut." Kaede said. "I need to finish the rice for the village dinner. I'll see you two there."

"Alright Lady Kaede we will see you there." Rin and Sesshomaru said. Kaede went to her hut and she began to think of Kagome.

"I wonder how Kagome is doing with Inuyasha." Kaede thought.

At Inuyasha's castle, everyone in the castle had already eaten and they had drunk some sake. They continued to dance the night away as the band played different types of music. Kagome was having the time of her life and she was glad that she was spending it with Inuyasha. Kagome yawned and she rested her head on Inuyasha's chest as they danced.

"Inuyasha thank you for everything that you have done." Kagome said.

"Oh don't worry about it Kagome." Inuyasha said. "It's the least I could do."

A slow romantic song began to slow so their dancing became slow. Miroku grabbed Sango by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

"What do you think you're doing, Miroku?" Sango asked frustrated.

"I just want a dance Sango." Miroku answered.

"You could've at least asked." Sango said.

"Women don't like questions." Miroku said. "Besides, you would've said no to anyways so I had to take the lead."

"Alright but it's only one dance and keep your perverted hands to yourself." Sango said.

"Yes my dear Sango." Miroku said. Sango and Miroku were dancing slowly to the music and Kagome was smiling.

"Those two make a great couple." Kagome said.

"What Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah I guess they do in an odd way."

Kagome yawned again so Inuyasha swooped Kagome off of her feet.

"It's time for bed." Inuyasha said. "I'll take you to your room."

"Okay Inuyasha but don't you think it's rude to leave everyone like this?" Kagome asked.

"You worry too much." Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha went to Sango and Miroku so they stopped dancing and they bowed. "You guys can continue the festivities. Kagome is tired so she's going to retire for the night. Also, let met remind you that the mess everyone makes must be cleaned up in the morning."

"Yes Lord Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku said smiling. "You two have a good night."

"Good night." Kagome said. "Have fun."

"You do as well milady." Miroku said with a grin. Inuyasha left with Kagome in his arms and they headed to her bedroom as the others continued the dancing.

"He's such a pervert." Inuyasha said.

"I know that." Kagome said. Inuyasha reached Kagome's room so he opened the door. He put Kagome down and she began to undress. Inuyasha closed Kagome's room door and he turned around only to see Kagome's body only in underwear. "Inuyasha come join me in bed."

"Aren't you going to cover up?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"What you don't like what you see?" Kagome asked hurt.

"No it's not that all Kagome." Inuyasha answered. "You're very beautiful. It's just that it's mating season and you're not making it any easier on me."

"Oh I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said as she put on her robe. "I didn't know. Still, I would like you to join me."

"Yes that's fine Kagome." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha began taking off his clothes and he only left his pants as Kagome went to her desk.

"I'll be right there." Kagome said as Inuyasha was getting on the bed. "I'm going to write my little brother a letter and tell them the big news."

"Alright Kagome don't be too long." Inuyasha said rested on the bed. Kagome began to write Sota a letter and she did it as fast as she could. She finished quickly and she wrote a smaller note on a different piece of paper for Miroku. Kagome slid the note and the letter underneath the door and she locked the door as well. Kagome went to Inuyasha and she rested her head on his chest after she put the covers over them.

"Happy birthday Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said. "You made this day unforgettable."

Kagome and Inuyasha drifted off to sleep and the couple was smiling in their sleep.

**Author's Notes: I know what you're thinking… when in the hell there is going to be some blood shed? You guys have to wait for it! =) Thanks for reading and please review. **

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
